Blast of Ice
by JegarJeger
Summary: 12 tahun sesudah musim dingin abadi Arendelle berakhir, kini Elsa dan keluarga besar Arendelle menghadapi masa depan yang baru. namun, semua itu takkan bertahan lama, 'seseorang' muncul ke dalam kehidupan Sang Ratu dan sang Putri untuk menghancurkan hidup bahagia mereka...
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN**

 **Disney**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Not Mine! It's belong to Disney**

 **.**

.

"Dan akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya dan selalu bersama selamanya.. selesai"

"Yeaaaah!" Joseff dan Heidi langsung bertepuk tangan.

Sang Ratu paling terhormat di Arendelle dan beserta dua keponakan favoritnya, Joseff dan Heidi, sedang berada didalam kamar. Elsa duduk di tengah, sementara Joseff berada di sisi kanannya dan Heidi di sisi kirinya. Mereka nampak menikmati waktu bersama-sama hingga tak disadari, malam hampir larut.

"baiklah anak-anak, waktunya tidur.. sudah larut malam" kata Elsa.

"Tapi bibi Elsa, aku mau mendengar ceritanya lagi.." Heidi –anak bungsunya Anna dan Kristoff yang memiliki surai merah seperti rambut ibunya merengek.

"iya! ayo ayo cerita lagi" Joseff ikut merengek.

Elsa tersenyum pada kedua keponakannya. "Bibi ingin menceritakannya lebih banyak lagi sayang, tapi ini sudah malam. tidak baik untuk kalian tidur terlalu larut. Dan waktunya tidur, Heidi" Elsa menarik selimut Heidi dan mematikan lilin kamarnya.

"Selamat malam bibi Elsa, aku menyayangimu"

Elsa mengecup keningnya. "bibi juga menyayangimu.."

"Selamat malam Heidi!" kata Joseff, melambai pada saudari kecilnya. "kau juga kembali ke kasurmu Joseff" Elsa menggendong Joseff sampai ke tempat tidurnya.

"Bibi Elsa, apa besok kau ada waktu?"

"ohh sayang sekali, bibi tidak punya waktu untuk bermain. tapi bibi berjanji, malam besok kita mendongeng lagi, apa kau mau?" tanya Elsa.

Joseff langsung memeluknya. "iya, aku mau. selamat malam bibi Elsa"

"Selamat malam sayang" Elsa mengecup kening Joseff. akhirnya, dia dan adiknya pun tidur lelap. Mereka berdua nampak menggemaskan kalau sedang tidur. Ingin Elsa sesekali mencubit iseng pipi dua keponakannya ini, namun sayang, jika ia melakukannya, maka dia juga akan dapat hadiah dari Anna, yaitu kelitikan maut.

* * *

Elsa melangkah ke ruangan perpustakaannya, di saat ia masuk, Anna dan Kristoff sedang ada didalam. Mereka sibuk membaca buku favoritnya masing-masing.

"Hei? kalian begitu santai malam ini"

"Elsa? apa Joseff dan Heidi sudah tidur?" tanya Anna, dia menutup bukunya kembali dan menaruhnya ke Rak.

Elsa langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "ya, mereka sudah tidur"

"aaahh baguslah, aku tidak ingin mereka berdua tidur larut malam lagi. mengingat.. kemarin Joseff dan Heidi mulai tidur pukul 11" kata Anna, langsung meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas sembari menghilangkan rasa pegalnya karena kegiatan yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanyalah duduk.

Elsa tersenyum pada adiknya. "kau harus selalu mengawasinya Anna, mereka berdua tumbuh sangat cepat"

"ya, terlebih berat badan mereka bertambah saat aku menggendongnya" jawab Kristoff. Anna dan Elsa tertawa geli.

"ayolah Kristoff! Joseff dan Heidi tak seberat itu. Badanmu besar, masa kau tidak kuat menggendong dua malaikat itu?"

"Anna, kau sendiri belum pernah menggendong mereka berdua sekaligus, aku selalu saja jadi korban tunggangan mereka"

Elsa tersenyum mendengar celotehan sepasang suami-istri ini yang telah menikah 11 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, Elsa ingat sekali. Betapa bahagianya saat itu Anna bisa menikah dengan Kristoff. Segala persiapan pernikahan semuanya Elsa yang rencanakan dengan sempurna (mungkin lebih dari kata sempurna). Elsa telah merestui hubungan si pemanen es dengan adiknya, selama pria bertubuh kekar itu mampu membuat adiknya senang. Apakah mustahil bagi kerajaan jika seorang putri menikah dengan Tukang es yang miskin? Tidak.. itu tidak mustahil. Itu disebut cinta sejati, Kristoff adalah cintanya, dan Anna mencintainya.

Dan dari pernikahan mereka, akhirnya satu tahun kemudian Anna melahirkan putra pertama kerajaan Arendelle. Joseff Bjorgman –itulah namanya, Joseff mirip seperti kedua orang tuanya. Dari ayah dia mewarisi rambut pirangnya, dan dari ibu dia mewarisi hidung kecil dan pasang mata berwarna biru. Mata yang indah, seperti milik Anna. Dan tiga tahun kemudian lagi, Arendelle menambah satu anggota keluarga baru, yaitu Heidi Bjorgman. Heidi seperti gambaran dari ibunya, kecuali pasang mata warna coklatnya dari sang ayah.

"Oh ya! aku hampir melupakan sesuatu, besok aku dan sekeluarga ingin pergi ke padang bunga, aku ingin mengenalkan tempat itu disana pada Heidi, kau mau bergabung?" tanya Anna lagi.

"besok aku ada pertemuan sampai sore, sayang sekali"

"ohh Elsa, mengapa kau selalu sibuk? padahal Joseff dan Heidi ingin kau bergabung dengannya?"

"tidak apa-apa Anna, kau bisa habiskan waktu bersama mereka. lagipula, kau ibunya. mereka juga bisa bermain denganmu"

"hmm..tapi rasanya tak lengkap jika tidak ada kau kak"

Elsa melihat sekeliling nya, dia merasa ada yang kurang. Mari kita hitung, disini ada Kristoff, disini ada Anna, disini ada dirinya dan…

"hmm ngomong-ngomong, mana Olaf? dia bersama Sven di kandang?"

Kristoff hanya mengangkat bahunya. pasang mata coklatnya menatap lurus pada kakak iparnya "eehmm Elsa, sebetulnya Olaf pergi ke gunung utara sejak sore tadi. dia bilang dia ingin bermain dengan para Snowgies dan juga Marshmallow" jawab dia.

"APA? ke gunung utara? sendirian?"

"Tenang saja Elsa, Olaf akan kembali besok. dia sudah mengatakan itu padaku" kata Anna menenangkannya.

 _Wuuussh!_

Jendela perpustakaan tiba-tiba terbuka. angin di luar berhembus cukup kencang. Kristoff langsung sigap menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"fuh! aku rasa di luar sedang berangin, mungkin musim hujan akan tiba?"

Anna sampai menaikkan alisnya "eh? tapi ini kan musim panas?"

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua tidur, besok kegiatan kita sangat banyak... apa kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Elsa.

Anna hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. tapi akhirnya dia menguap juga "yaah sedikit, makanya aku membaca buku agar bisa mengantuk"

"Baiklah, ayo Anna. kita harus tidur" ucap Kristoff, langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

Anna memeluk kakaknya dulu. "selamat malam Elsa, kau juga harus pergi tidur"

"Tak masalah, aku bisa mengatur waktu tidurku sendiri"

"Selamat malam Elsa" kata Kristoff padanya.

"malam Kristoff, Anna.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi tidur. Tinggalah Elsa sendirian di ruangan perpustakaan, dia mengambil buku dan mulai membaca. Baru saja beberapa menit ketika dia membaca buku, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh.

 _DUGH!_

"hmm?"

Elsa mendengarnya, dia melihat-lihat apa yang terjatuh. kemudian, dia menemukan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya, Elsa membuka buku itu. dan ternyata isinya..

"eh?" Elsa menemukan sebuah gambar Trolls yang sedang seperti menyihir seseorang sedang terbaring di atas batu. (ingat saat papa Elsa waktu itu mengacak-acak rak buku dan menemukan buku tersebut untuk pergi ke tempat para Trolls?) di sertai lembaran peta menuju rumah Trolls di _Valley the Living Rock._

Elsa mengekerutkan keningnya dengan penuh keheranan, tapi dia mulai menduga…

 _Jangan-jangan... saat Anna tak sadarkan diri, papa pergi kesini dan buku ini yang membawa kami pergi ke Trolls, waktu itu_

Saat Elsa memandangi buku tersebut, Jendela terbuka lagi. kali ini angin di luar sangat kencang. dia sedikit terkejut dan langsung menutup kembali jendelanya.

"aneh, seharusnya musim ini tidak berangin kencang.."

* * *

 _Pagi Hari kemudian_

Sinar terik matahari menyinari pagi di langit Arendelle. suasana tenang dan damai di musim panas membuat mereka semua menikmati kegiatannya penuh suka cita.

Well, ini sudah jadi pemandangan yang biasa. Pagi hari adalah awal bagi seluruh rakyat Arendelle untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Berdagang, anak-anak bermain, bersekolah, dan ada pula yang berlayar ke negeri sebrang dengan perahu besar untuk keperluan Negara.

Arendelle tak sesuram dulu. Tak seperti saat Elsa pergi ke gunung utara meninggalkan musim dingin 'abadi' di tanah kelahirannya. Tapi… berkat kekuatan 'Cinta sejati' yang mampu melelehkan hati yang membeku, segalanya menjadi baik. Terima kasih pada Anna, tanpa adiknya, mungkin Elsa akan selamanya menetap di gunung utara dan hidup dalam penuh ketakutan.

Yap, itu dulu. Dan kini Elsa dan Anna hidup bahagia. Di tambah kehadiran dua keponakannya membuat hidupnya semakin menggembirakan.

"Kami pergi dulu Elsa!" kata Anna melambai padanya.

"baiklah, hati-hati kalian semua"

"bibi Elsa! kami main dulu!" Joseff dan Heidi memeluknya.

"bersenang-senang lah, ingat. jangan main terlalu jauh dari pengawasan orang tua kalian ya?"

Keduanya serempak mengangguk. "iya bibi Elsa!"

"Sampai nanti!"

Kristoff dan Anna beserta kedua anaknya pun pergi dengan kereta yang di tarik oleh Sven. akhirnya, mereka pun pergi. Elsa mengusap-usap kepalanya dan sedikit mendesah. "baiklah.. tugas menanti..."

* * *

Hampir berjam-jam Elsa mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. dua jam dia melakukan pertemuan dengan pejabat istananya, lalu dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menulis beberapa lembaran surat yang datang dari kerajaan tetangga, diskusi kecil dengan perdana mentrinya dan banyak lagi.

di samping Elsa sangat sibuk dengan itu, didalam benaknya dia membayangkan bisa bersantai dan bermain lagi dengan keluarganya. terutama pada Joseff dan Heidi yang begitu ingin sekali bermain salju dengannya lagi.

Saat Elsa sedang sibuk menyusun surat-suratnya, Kai pun datang. Si pelayan yang setia menemani keluarga Arendelle membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Yang Mulia-"

Elsa melihat raut wajah Kai yang tak biasa, dia kelihatan sedikit panik bercampur cemas.

"ada apa Kai?"

"Yang Mulia, aku kesini ingin memberitahu sesuatu.."

"apa itu?" Elsa berdiri dari kursinya.

"Olaf... dia..."

"Olaf?"

Tanpa lama, Elsa dan Kai bergegas pergi ke ruang utama kerajaan dan menemui Olaf. di situ ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengerumuni manusia salju tersebut.

Elsa pun melihat keadaan Olaf yang tak biasa.

"hah!? OLAF!? apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

"Elsa... a-aku..."

Olaf kembali dari gunung utara dalam keadaan setengah hancur. stik lengan kirinya hilang, hidung wortelnya hanya setengah, kaki kanannya juga kecil, bahkan kancing di tubuh bulatnya juga hilang. Si manusia salju mungil ini nyaris tak terbentuk.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!?" Elsa sangat panik.

"Aku tidak tahu Elsa.. tapi... dia... dia juga menghabisi setengah adik-adikku" jawab Olaf, nada suaranya melemah.

"APA? _oh tidak... Snowgies_ , dia siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Marhsmallow berusaha melawannya, tapi dia terlalu kuat Elsa. dia juga punya...kekuatan yang sama seperti dirimu"

Elsa terkejut, dia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Olaf. tapi, Elsa juga geram. siapa yang berani-beraninya menghabisi manusia salju kesayangannya dan juga Snowgies-Snowgiesnya. "aku bisa memperbaikimu"

Elsa mengeluarkan serpihan salju dari tangannya, dan serpihan tersebut mengelilingi tubuh Olaf. akhirnya, tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. kecuali wortelnya yang sudah terpotong setengah.

"terima kasih Elsa"

"bisa kau jelaskan siapa orang yang menyerang kalian?"

"dia sama sepertimu Elsa, tapi dia lebih tangguh dan kuat! dia seram dan berbahaya, tapi sayang.. aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena saat itu.. dia mengenakan jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya"

Elsa terdiam. "aku akan ke kastil dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi"

Olaf langsung menggeleng cepat. "Jangan! jangan Elsa! aku takut disana berbahaya!"

"aku juga harus melihat Marshmallow dan Snowgies, mereka bagaimana?"

"Marhsmallow.. aku tak bisa jelaskan, tapi saat kejadian, dia menyuruhku pergi dan membiarkan dirinya bertarung dengan orang itu"

Elsa kembali terdiam. akhirnya timbul niat penasaran, siapa orang yang di maksud Olaf. dia langsung berdiri. "aku akan pergi ke gunung utara, kalian semua jaga Olaf disini"

"Yang Mulia, apa anda yakin? cuaca di luar sedikit berangin. aku khawatir gunung utara sekarang mengalami badai salju" tanya pelayan yang lain.

"Semuanya tidak menggangguku, aku bisa pergi kesana sendirian" jawab Elsa, kemudian dia pun pergi.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju puncak gunung utara

Elsa pergi ke gunung utara seorang diri. dia menunggangi kudanya untuk sampai ke kastilnya. Berusaha melalui angin dan salju-salju tebal yang menghalangi langkah tapak kuda yang ia tunggangi. angin di sini berhembus sangat kencang, salju-salju yang terhempas melewati dirinya juga sedikit membuyarkan pandangannya di depan.

Akhirnya, Elsa sampai di kastilnya. dia turun dari kudanya dan langsung bergegas masuk kesana. dia melihat ada goresan-goresan kecil di anak tangga dan pecahan es kastilnya.

dia pun membuka pintu kastil, melihat didalam dan seketika Elsa terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin.."

didalam keadaannya sangat berantakan, dinding kastil yang retakannya sangat panjang, lantai yang berlubang dan serpihan es yang menyebar di seluruh lantai.

"Marshmallow? Snowgies? kalian disini!?" seru Elsa, tapi kelihatannya tak ada mereka disini.

"kemana yang lain?"

Elsa memandangi seluruh isi kastil lamanya, semua hening. Tak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar.

"mama?"

"eh?"

Elsa menengok kebelakang, seperti ada yang memanggil dirinya. "si-siapa disana?"

Tiba-tiba, semua Snowgies yang memanggil dirinya langsung datang.

"MAMA!"

"kalian?" Elsa mengambil snowgiesnya, dia melihat raut ketakutan di wajah manusia salju mungil itu.

"ada apa? apa yang terjadi pada kalian semua? dimana Marshmallow?"

Snowgies-snowgiesnya pun mengantar Elsa ke lantai dua. mereka bergegas ke atas dan melihat Marshmallow sudah terkapar di lantai. pecahan-pecahan dan serpihan Es ada dimana-mana.

"Marshmallow!?"

"mama...?" suara beratnya terdengar lemah. Elsa melihat kaki dan tangan kanan Marhsmallow hilang setengah, seperti Olaf tadi. tanpa lama-lama Elsa memperbaiki tubuh Marshmallow dengan membuat kaki dan tangannya kembali seperti semula. akhirnya Marshamllow bisa bangun, tapi dia hanya bisa duduk.

"bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang menyerangmu Marshamallow?" tanya Elsa.

"dia... seperti... mama..." jawab Marshmallow.

Elsa sampai mengekrutkan keningnya. "seperti aku? dia sama seperti aku?"

"kekuatan es..." kata dia lagi. maksudnya orang yang menyerangnya memiliki kekuatan es yang sama seperti Elsa.

"Me..nyeramkan" jawab Marsmhallow lagi. Elsa sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu memiliki kekuatan es yang sama dengannya dan menyeramkan.

Elsa melihat kebawah, ada beberapa pecahan es yang kelihatannya aneh dan asing. dia mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, Es yang ini sangat berkilau dan runcing sekali bagian ujungnya, seperti bisa menembs tembok berlapis besi sekalipun. Dan warnanya juga agak kemerahan.

Elsa tidak pernah memiliki kekuatan es semacam ini.

"mungkin Grand Pabbie bisa sedikit memberitahu petunjuk soal es ini, aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya"

Tapi…

Perlukah ia memberitahu kejadian ini pada Anna?

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin Anna ketakutan lagi. Kini saatnya aku yang melindunginya_ –Elsa bergumam.

Dia menggenggam serpihan es itu. Elsa khawatir, bisa saja ini tanda datangnya masalah besar. dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. apalagi, sekarang Anna dan Kristoff sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki kedua anak yang masih kecil.

Elsa merasa, sekarang Arendelle mulai tak aman.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Hola! ini saya! hehehe!  
**

Tadinya author bermaksud ingin bikin Fic ini dengan bahasa inggris, Cuma mengingat kemampuan inggris author yang masih tingkat 1 sentimeter (alias masih belepotan) jadi saya putuskan pake bahasa Indonesia aja deh. Semoga ada yang tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya ya. #kedipkedipmemohon

Nah, author sekarang lagi nyoba angst/hurt comfort. Jadi kisah Arendelle disini sedang dalam suasana mencekam dan suram, Elsa bakal menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat dari dirinya. Dan lebih bahaya lagi, keselamatan Anna dan keluarganya. Pokoknya kekuatan cerita dari Fic ini lebih banyak ke aksi, pengorbanan dan perasaan karakter satu sama lain.

Lalu? Siapa Joseff dan Heidi?

Yaa author jelasin dulu dikit : sebetulnya tokoh Joseff dan Heidi ini OC. Tapi, author terinspirasi liat sosok dua anak ini di Deviantart (bagi yg penasaran, cari aja di gugel!) Nama Joseff dan Heidi juga udah di pakai di Fic _"Joseff, Prince of dream"_ dan _"And Heidi make a five_ ". Jadi.. author disini hanya MEMINJAM dua anak ini saja. Cuma pinjam kok. Suwer deh. Hehehe…

Oke, ini baru chapter permulaan. Jika suka, review saja. Jika tak suka, cukup dibaca saja. Terima kasih!

Flame? Yaa.. author terima saja deh. Hehehehe **#Plaak!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROZEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit oranye menandakan berakhirnya aktivitas rakyat Arendelle dan langsung pulang dari pekerjaan mereka.

Sementara didalam istana, Menjelang makan malam. Elsa dan Olaf duduk di ruang utamanya dan memandangi serpihan es yang ia bawa sepulangnya dari kastil gunung Utara. Elsa sudah memastikan keaadan Marsmallow baik-baik saja dan juga seluruh Snowgiesnya.

"Ya! bentuknya seperti ini Elsa! runcingan esnya benar-benar tajam" kata Olaf.

"ini warnanya agak kemerahan.. tapi aku tak mengerti, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya nya.

"lalu? kita harus apa?"

"entahlah… tapi aku ingin pergi ke Trolls, grand pabbie pasti bisa menjelaskannya"

Olaf sedikit terdiam, dia kembali bertanya lagi pada Elsa. "Elsa, bagaimana kalau Arendelle kena musim dingin abadi lagi?" tanya dia. Elsa tersenyum kecil, dia menepuk lembut kepala Olaf.

"aku berjanji, Arendelle tidak akan kena bahaya, kewajibanku sebagai Ratu adalah melindungi kalian semua"

Olaf pun tersenyum "aku selalu tahu itu Elsa, kau memang Ratu yang hebat, tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa membuat musim panas abadi? karena aku ingin menikmati musim panas lebih lama!" katanya sambil membayangkan indahnya musim panas.

Elsa tertawa. "ohh Olaf, mungkin Anna bisa membuat musim panas abadi untukmu"

"Bibi Elsa! Bibi Elsa!"

"hmm?"

Joseff dan Heidi tiba-tiba datang, dia berlari menghampiri bibinya. "hei! kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Elsa, dia langsung memeluk kedua keponakannya.

"bibi Elsa! kami menikmati hari yang hebat hari ini!" seru Joseff.

"Ayah tadi di kejar-kejar Lebah!" tambah Heidi;

"ehh? di kejar lebah?"

"Sudah ku bilang Kristoff, kau ini masih saja seperti dulu. mengambil sesuatu di sarang lebah itu berbahaya, mereka bisa menyengatmu sampai habis!" Anna mengoceh pada suaminya. dia sedikit sebal pada Kristoff karena dari tadi waktunya di habiskan hanya di kejar oleh lebah.

"aduhhh... aku tahu itu, tapi niatku hanya ingin mengambil madu saja" kata Kristoff, siku kirinya di perban karena sengatan lebah.

"untung lebahnya tak berbahaya" Elsa tertawa kecil pada mereka berdua.

"Hei Elsa, bagaimana kesibukanmu?" tanya Anna. Elsa hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya dan sedikit mendesah.

"yaahh begitulah, kau tahu sendiri."

"Bibi Elsa, aku membuat bunga mahkota untukmu. mama yang mengajariku cara membuatnya" Heidi menaruh bunga mahkota hasil tangannya sendiri ke kepala Elsa.

"waah ini indah sekali! terima kasih sayang" jawab Elsa, dia memeluk Heidi.

"ini sama seperti yang kita lakukan saat kecil Elsa, kita membuat bunga mahkota masing-masing dan saling memberikannya. bukankah itu indah?" tanya Anna, senyumannya sangat lebar. "ya Anna, ini sangat indah.."

"hei Olaf! aku menangkap kupu-kupu!" Joseff menunjukkan kotak kecil yang ia bawa. dia menangkap kupu-kupu bersayap ungu dan cantik. Olaf terkagum."waah! bisa kita merawatnya!?"

"iya! kita taruh ini di taman!"

Joseff dan Olaf pergi ke taman. "kakak! Olaf! tunggu aku!" Heidi menyusul mereka.

"Joseff! jaga adikmu! cepat kembali sebelum makan malam!" seru Anna pada anak tertuanya.

"iya ibu!"

Sementara anak-anak pergi ke taman, Elsa mulai ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada Anna dan Kristoff.

"Anna, Kristoff.. ada sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui, ini sangat penting" kali ini Elsa mulai memasang raut wajah serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kristoff. Elsa menaruh sepotong Es tajam tersebut di atas meja.

Anna dan Kristoff masih bingung. "waah? es? kau ingin memberikanku sepotong es ini?" tanya Anna.

"Bukan, aku menemukannya di kastilku. tadi aku sempat pergi ke gunung utara"

"Tunggu, apa? kau pergi kesana?" tanya Anna.

Elsa pun mengangguk. "ya, sebetulnya... beberapa jam setelah kalian pergi. Olaf pulang kerumah dalam keadaan nyaris tak tebrentuk. stik lengan kirinya hilang dan hidung wortelnya hanya setengah"

"APA!?" Kristoff dan Anna sangat terkejut.

"apa yang terjadi padanya!?"

"Olaf bilang, dia di serang. Marshmallow berusaha melawan orang itu, tapi tak berhasil, orang itu juga menghabisi setengah snowgies-snowgiesku.." kata Elsa dengan sedih. dia tidak bisa membayangkan, manusia salju kecil dan imut hasil bersinnya itu mati di tangan orang yang tak jelas.

"Oh tuhan! bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!? siapa orang yang kau maskud?" tanya Anna lagi.

"untuk itulah, aku ingin grand Pabbie menjelaskan ini, Kristoff? bagaimana? kau bisa antar aku kerumah keluargamu kan?" tanya Elsa.

Kristoff mengangguk."baiklah Elsa, sepertinya grand Pabbie tahu ini."

Anna langsung berdiri "kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu"

"haruskah kita membawa Joseff dan Heidi ikut? kita baru mengunjungi mereka tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya Kristoff.

"kita pasti datang ke Trolls hanya sebentar kan? setelah Joseff dan Heidi tidur, kita langsung pergi kesana" jawab Anna lagi.

Kristoff mengangguk setuju. "baiklah.."

Elsa memandangi sepotong es yang ia taruh di mejanya. benar-benar berbeda, warna merahnya ini yang membuatnya jadi penasaran. siapa orang yang sudah menyerang manusia saljunya? apa ini ancaman untuk dirinya?

"Elsa, ada apa?" Anna menepuk bahu kanan kakaknya.

lamunan Elsa pun pecah. "ehh? aahh tidak... aku... hanya sedikit pusing"

"kau yakin? tidak ada masalah kan?"

"tidak... sungguh. tidak ada masalah" jawab Elsa agak gugup. Kemudian, salah satu pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yang Mulia, Putri Anna dan tuan Kristoff, makan malamnya sudah siap"

"ah! akhirnya, aku mulai lapar dari tadi siang. Kristoff, kau panggilkan anak-anak ke ruang makan"

"Oke!"

* * *

 _Malam Hari nya_

Bulan bersinar terang, tertutupi sebagian awan malam hari. angin sedikit berhembus kencang.

Setelah makan malam dan menidurkan Joseff dan Heidi, akhirnya Kristoff, Elsa dan Anna memutuskan pergi ke Trolls malam ini juga. mereka tidak ingin Joseff dan Heidi mengetahui ini kalau mereka akan pergi. lagipula ini sudah larut malam.

Sesampainya mereka di Valley the Living Rock, mereka berempat (beserta Sven) mengunjungi Trolls. Kristoff berseru memanggil keluarga besarnya.

"Hei semua! aku pulang!" sapanya sambil berteriak.

kemudian, batu-batu itu menggelinding mengerumuni mereka. munculah Trolls. Bulda berdiri paling depan terkejut, melihat putra adoptifnya kembali kerumah.

"Kristoff dan Keluarga Kembali!" teriaknya penuh gembira. para Trolls langsung senang dan mengerumuni mereka lagi.

"hei Kristoff! apa kabar!"

"baru saja kau kemarin kesini!"

"akhirnya kau kembali!" seru mereka. Bulda menggenggam tangan kanan Anna. "ohh Anna! dimana anak-anakmu? kami ingin bermain dengannya!"

Anna tersenyum."hei Bulda, sayang sekali. aku tidak membawa Joseff dan Heidi kesini, mereka sedang tidur"

"Aaaahh!" anak-anak Trolls mendadak lemas. "tapi aku berjanji, Joseff dan Heidi akan datang kesini lagi"

"kami kesini ingin mencari grand Pabbie, dimana dia?" tanya Kristoff. salah satu Trolls ada yang menjawab.

"dia sedang tidur siang!"

"Eh? Ini kan sudah malam"

"dia ada! dia ada!" tak lama kemudian, Grand Pabbie berguling ke arah mereka.

"oh? Yang Mulia? Putri Anna? selamat datang" sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat. Elsa langsung berlutut kebawah dan mulai menjelaskan masalahnya.

"hai Pabbie, maaf mengganggu kalian semua disini.."

"kau tidak mengganggu, Ratu Elsa. ada apa?"

"sebetulnya.. aku kesini ingin meminta sedikit petunjuk darimu, mungkin aku bisa mencarinya"

"jelaskan saja padaku"

Elsa mengambil sepotong Es tersebut dari tas Anna. dia menunjukkan benda tersebut kehadapan Pabbie.

"tadi siang aku kesana setelah Olaf pulang kerumah, dia bilang ada seseorang yang menyerang kastilku. tapi dia tidak bisa menjelaskan, siapa orang tersebut, dia hanya bilang orang itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertiku" Elsa menjelaskan.

Pabbie mengamati sepotong es tersebut. dia juga merasa, ini asing sekali.

"ini.. berwarna merah?"

"ya, itu berwarna merah"

"entahlah Elsa, tapi... ini aneh. Es ini berwarna merah bening, hampir membentuk seperti Kristal. aku melihat bentuk Snowflake didalam potongan es ini terlihat sangat rapih dan indah"

"tapi itu sangat tajam, mungkin bisa menembus besi" tambah Anna.

"aku tak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa orang itu Elsa, tapi aku bisa menjelaskan sedikit kekuatannya. dia memang sama sepertimu, punya kekuatan Es dan Salju, tapi berbeda. kekuatannya mungkin lebih di atasmu Elsa"

"Apa?"

Trolls tertua itu mengangguk padanya. "benar, ini terlihat dari warna potongan es tersebut" kata Pabbie.

"tapi.. Elsa pasti bisa mengalahkannya! lagipula kekuatan es Elsa lebih besar daripada milik orang itu" tambah Anna.

"Tidak semudah itu Putri Anna, ini berkaitan dengan Elsa. aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti.. tapi kupikir Arendelle dalam bahaya besar"

Para Trolls yang mendengar itu terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kristoff, Anna dan Elsa. Pabbie menyentuh potongan es tersebut, dan mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya yang dia ambil dari potongan itu. kemudian melayangkannya ke atas, membentuk figur orang berwarna merah.

"kekuatan es yang ia miliki satu banding dua denganmu Elsa, dia bisa menciptakan awan badai dan menurunkan hujan runcingan es. sihirnya tak hanya membekukan satu wilayah saja, dia bisa membekukan empat wilayah sekaligus. mungkin _orang_ itu juga bisa menciptakan ledakan es. jika es yang ia buat itu meledak, semua yang ada di sekitarnya akan membeku total dan sulit untuk mencairkannya"

Seketika Elsa tertegun.

"dia bukan manusia biasa. kelihatannya, dia memiliki kekuatan yang disebut kilat es, dimana ketika ia berdiri di depanmu, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di belakangmu tanpa kau sadari. jika sewaktu-waktu orang itu menyerang Arendelle, kau harus siap Elsa. kini Arendelle berada di tanganmu, jika kau gagal melindunginya, maka semuanya akan hancur"

"Tapi, jika aku sudah mengetahui identitas orang itu, aku bisa mengalahkannya" Elsa sedikit menegaskan.

"aku tak bisa memberitahumu cara mengalahkan dia, karena dia sulit sekali untuk di gambarkan. kupikir hanya kau yang tahu caranya Elsa, karena kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti dia. dan...sayang sekali, aku tak bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang kau maksud"

"tidak apa-apa Pabbie, aku mengerti.."

"sedikit yang harus kau ingat adalah, jangan mencoba menyerang dia secara spontan" Pabbie mengingatkan. Elsa sampai menaikkan alisnya."eh?kenapa?"

"seperti yang ku katakan tadi, dia seorang Kilat es, jika kau menyerangnya terus-terusan, dia akan menghilang. dan tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang dan bisa membunuhmu, kau harus berhati-hati"

Elsa mengangguk paham, sekarang dia bisa sedikit membayangkan kekuatan seperti apa lawannya nanti.

"baiklah pabbie, aku mengerti. terima kasih atas penjelasanmu"

"aku percaya padamu Elsa, kau bisa melindungi kerajaanmu dengan kekuatan es yang kau miliki"

Elsa memandangi kedua tangannya, sebetulnya dia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan si _orang_ tersebut. tapi, dia harus berani. karena dia tidak ingin Arendelle kena musim salju abadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Elsa memandangi Anna dan Kristoff, mereka punya anak-anak.

Setidaknya, Elsa tidak ingin Joseff dan Heidi mengalami peristiwa mengerikan itu seperti 12 tahun yang lalu.

Dia bisa melihat raut kecemasan yang terpancar di wajah adiknya. Elsa tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"akulah Ratunya, jika orang itu muncul. aku akan berdiri di hadapannya" Elsa menegaskan. Anna langsung memeluknya.

"ohh.. Elsa, aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi untuk kedua kalinya"

"dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. kau dan Kristoff sudah berkeluarga, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi kalian dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki"

"tapi..., pasti lawanmu adalah orang yang dingin! dia berbahaya, Elsa" kata Kristoff, sedikit mengingatkan.

"Bagaimanapun Dingin tidak mengusikku lagi"

* * *

 _Malam semakin larut._

Sepulang mereka dari rumah Trolls, Anna, Kristoff dan Elsa segera pergi tidur.

"baiklah.. kalian pasti lelah karena sudah mengantarku pergi kerumah Trolls, maaf mengganggu malam kalian"

"tidak apa-apa Elsa, lagipula apa yang kau tunjukkan pada Pabbie sangat penting" jawab Kristoff. Anna masih menunduk. Elsa tahu, Anna sedang mencemaskan dirinya.

"ayolah Anna, kenapa kau melamun terus?"

"entahlah Elsa, aku merasa.. akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi" katanya gugup. Kristoff menepuk bahunya."Anna, semua akan baik-baik saja selama kita bersama."

Anna sedikit mendesah "ya... aku mengerti, mungkin aku berlebihan. terlalu mencemaskanmu Elsa" Elsa mengusap-usap rambut Strawberry Blond adiknya "tidak apa-apa Anna, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu"

"Yang Mulia! Putri Anna! tuan Kristoff!" Gerda menyeru pada mereka bertiga.

"ada apa Gerda?!" tanya Elsa, mulai bingung. dengan nafas terengah-engah Gerda langsung memberitahu sesuatu."ada.. masalah! Putri Heidi!" katanya.

Seketika, mereka bertiga pun terkejut bukan main.

* * *

Tanpa lama-lama, mereka langsung bergegas ke kamar Heidi dan Joseff. mereka melihat, Heidi berteriak keras seperti sedang ketakutan. Joseff duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Kai dan dua pelayan lain menemaninya.

"ayah! ibu! bibi Elsa! aku takut!"

"HEIDI!?"

Kristoff dan Anna langsung menghampiri gadis kecilnya. Anna berusaha menenangkannya. "Heidi sayang! ibu disini! Heidi?!"

"eeh!?" Heidi pun akhirnya tersadar, dia memeluk ibunya begitu erat. akhirnya dia menangis terisak.

"sshh sayang, jangan takut. ayah dan ibu disini" Kristoff mengusap-usap rambut gadis kecilnya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Elsa.

Kai mulai menjelaskan. "sebetulnya Heidi terus berteriak saat kalian sedang pergi, entah apa yang ia takuti, tapi dia mengalami mimpi buruk. seseorang dalam mimpinya pasti sedang menakuti dia" katanya.

"iya, dan Heidi selalu bilang _'tolong aku_ '" tambah Joseff.

"aku melihat orang yang aneh, dia menyeramkan da ada es di sekelilingnya" Heidi mencoba menjelaskan, bibirnya masih gemetar dan dia menangis lagi. Elsa, Kristoff dan Anna terkejut.

"Apa? orang aneh? es di sekelilingnya?" tanya Kristoff. Elsa tak habis pikir, apa yang dikatakan grand Pabbie tadi benar.

 _gawat, pasti dia sudah disini.. sekarang dia menakuti Heidi -_ gumam Elsa didalam hatinya.

"kalau begitu, Heidi tidur bersama ayah dan ibu ya" kata Kristoff. Heidi pun mengangguk. "kalau begitu, aku juga!" Joseff malah ingin ikut-ikutan tidur dengan orang tuanya.

"Joseff sayang, kau sudah besar. kasur ayah dan ibu tak cukup untuk empat orang" Anna menjelaskan.

"Joseff biar bersamaku saja" kata Elsa.

"baiklah Elsa, aku akan membawa Heidi ke kamarku dulu" kata Kristoff, semuanya pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua. hanya Joseff dan Elsa didalam.

"bibi Elsa, memangnya kalian tadi pergi ya?" tanya Joseff penasaran.

"kami tidak kemana-mana sayang, hanya tidur" jawab Elsa, dia pun menarik selimut Joseff dan menidurkannya."kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Elsa.

"bibi Elsa?"

"ya?"

"tadi Heidi dalam mimpinya terus menyebut-nyebut monster atau orang aneh, lalu ada dia juga bilang Es-es tajam melukai kulitnya? memang apa yang ia takutkan ya?"

Elsa terdiam. penjelasan grand Pabbie tadi berhubungan dengan kejadian yang di alami Heidi. Elsa sudah menduga, _orang_ atau monster tersebut sudah mendekati Arendelle dan bersiap menyerangnya. Elsa sendiri sebetulnya belum mengerti, berasal dari mana orang itu.

Elsa berusaha tersenyum "mungkin Heidi hanya kelelahan. itu hal biasa jika anak kecil selalu mengalami mimpi buruk"

"tapi kenapa aku tidak mimpi buruk?"

"karena kau sudah besar, sayang. sekarang kau tidur saja ya.."

"iya bibi Elsa, selamat malam" akhirnya Joseff tidur. Elsa mengecup rambut pirangnya dan menemani dia tidur sepanjang malam.

Tetapi didalam benaknya, Elsa masih khawatir, kejadian yang di alami Heidi bisa datang lagi sewaktu-waktu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : kembali lagi di chapter 2!**

Mungkin kalian udah bisa nebak siapa musuhnya, well, cover imagenya aja udah bisa ditebak. Hehehe!

Oh iya, Auhtor udah ganti nama pena. Sekarang nama resmi author adalah **JegarJeger!**

 **Mind To Review?**

* * *

 **Balasan untuk Review Chap 1 :**

 **Rina :** dan Hans? author sudah memutuskan tidak ada Hans disini. mungkin nasibnya udah di hukum ke 12 saudaranya dan udah jadi tukang ternak :3 hehehe ada kemungkinan Hans cuma jadi Cameo di fic ini. Perannya nggak akan banyak.


	3. Chapter 3

**FROZEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pagi Harinya_

di ruang kerjanya, Elsa dan Jendral Enrik dan Kapten Prajurit George sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia? apa yang ingin anda perintahkan?" tanya Jendral Enrik. Elsa mengamati potongan es yang selalu ia pandang hampir satu malam.

"aku perintahkan kau dan prajuritmu menjaga akses di pintu perbatasan Arendelle, periksa semua orang yang ingin masuk ke kerajaan ini. harus ketat, aku tak ingin satupun orang mencurigakan lolos dari pengawasan kalian" kata Elsa, menegaskan.

"Dan satu lagi... Kapten George, kau dan anak buahmu menyisir area Utara dan barat Arendelle, aku ingin kalian mencari ini"

"apa itu?" tanya kapten George.

Elsa mematahkan setengah potongan es tersebut dan memberikannya pada si kapten. "ini potongan es yang ku ambil dari gunung utara, jika kalian menemukan benda yang mirip dengan es ini. berikan padaku" jawab Elsa.

"Yang Mulia, es ini... berwarna kemerahan?"

"entahlah, sulit di jelaskan. aku khawatir, Arendelle sepertinya akan kena bahaya besar"

Kapten George mengamati es tersebut. dia juga melihat sesuatu yang aneh di benda itu sampai ia mengekrutkan keningnya, heran. "Yang Mulia... apa anda pernah mengeluarkan es seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanya dia.

"Tidak, Es ku tidak pernah aneh seperti ini"

"Apa yang terjadi jika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyerang langsung istana ini Yang Mulia?" tanya Jendral Enrik. "kau punya banyak pasukan, sebagian ada yang berkeliling di alun-alun Arendelle dan sebagian ada di istana ini. semuanya harus aman, di mengerti kapten dan Jendral?"

"Siap laksanakan!"

"Jika ada masalah yang tiba-tiba datang, cepat laporkan segera padaku" Elsa menegaskan kedua prajurit andalan kerajaannya. Kapten George dan Jendral Enrik langsung menunduk hormat padanya.

"Siap Yang Mulia!" kemudian, mereka pun pergi.

Elsa mendesah, sekarang dia di bebani berbagai macam masalah. Elsa masih membayangkan betapa kuatnya dia membuat musim dingin abadi 12 tahun yang lalu dan itu pasti membuat rakyatnya trauma.

 _tidak, jangan terjadi_

 _jangan sampai terjadi_

dia sampai mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. _samarkan, jangan di rasakan, samarkan, jangan dirasakan_ Elsa mengucap mantranya berkali-kali. berharap dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya? mengapa kau meneror kerajaanku?_

* * *

 _Disamping itu_

Kristoff dan Anna duduk di sofa. memandangi kedua anaknya yang asik bermain dengan Olaf.

"waaah! musim panas akan segera tiba! bersiap-siap gunakan kacamata kalian dan kita berenang di pantai!" seru Olaf. Heidi memainkan bonekanya berjalan ke pantai. begitu juga dengan Joseff.

"oh tidak! hujan! hujan!" seru Joseff. Heidi dan Olaf memainkan bonekanya sampai masuk kedalam rumah mainan. "aku ingin main hujan-hujanan!" kata Heidi. Joseff langsung mengingatkannya. "Heidi, jika terus main hujan-hujanan, nanti kau sakit"

"Jadi..." Kristoff menoleh pada Anna. "Anna, besok aku dan Sven ingin pergi ke gunung. aku harus bekerja lagi setelah seminggu libur" kata Kristoff.

"Kristoff, seminggu rasanya tak cukup untuk libur? Joseff dan Heidi pasti merindukanmu" kata Anna.

Kristoff langsung mengecup kening istrinya. "hei, aku mencari uang untuk kalian juga. jangan khawatirkan soal itu"

Elsa datang ke ruangan mereka. Heidi dan Joseff berteriak kegirangan melihat bibinya datang.

"BIBI ELSA!"

"Halo Pangeran dan Putri kecil" sapa Elsa, Joseff dan Heidi langsung loncat ke arah dirinya, Elsa jadi menggendong keduanya.

"Wooaaaah! kalian berat sekali!"

"aku kan sudah besar!" Heidi tertawa geli.

"aku juga sudah besar!" Joseff tak kalah serunya.

"kalian memang sudah besar"

"bibi Elsa! ayo buat manusia salju!" Heidi dan Joseff memohon-mohon padanya. Kristoff dan Anna tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

"baiklah, Olaf... bisa kau ajari Joseff dan Heidi membangun kastil salju?" tanya Elsa. Olaf langsung berdiri dengan penuh semangat. "Siap!"

Elsa membuat bulatan salju di kedua tangannya dan melambungkannya ke atas. serpihan salju pun turun sebutir demi sebutir memenuhi ruangan.

"Yeaah! Salju! Salju!"

"Elsa, kau terlihat pucat dari biasanya? ada apa?" tanya Anna.

Elsa hanya mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya, mengangkat bahu. "yaahhh kau tahu? menjadi Ratu memang melelahkan."

"tapi tidak seperti ini? mungkin kau harus beristirahat Elsa" Anna menyarankannya, tapi Elsa menggeleng cepat.

"ehh tidak tidak, tidak perlu. aku baik-baik saja" jawab dia.

"Elsa, besok aku akan pergi memanen es lagi, kau tidak keberatan jika aku disana sampai tiga hari?" tanya Kristoff. Elsa duduk di sofa sebelahnya dan mengangguk. "ya, tentu saja. lagipula kau memang harus bekerja setelah libur seminggu" jawab Elsa.

Anna sedikit mengoceh "ayolaah Elsa! kenapa Kristoff harus pergi? padahal baru seminggu kami menghabiskan waktu bersama!"

"ahahah! sayang, seminggu itu tidak lama" kata Kristoff.

"kau kemanakan potongan es itu Elsa? apa kau menyimpannya?" tanya Anna.

Elsa pun kembali memandangi potongan es tersebut di tangan kanannya. "ya, dan.. aku tak tahu harus di apakan, ini hanya sebagai bukti. aku sudah memberikannya setengah pada kapten" kata Elsa.

"bibi Elsa? apa itu?" tanya Heidi, dia penasaran sekali melihat benda yang di pegang Elsa.

"ehm... ini hanya es, bibi menemukannya"

"waah? ini warna merah!" kata Joseff sedikit terkejut.

"iya, kelihatannya seseorang mengecat es ini ya?" jawab Elsa. seketika, Heidi yang melihat potongan es tersebut mendadak ketakutan.

"aahh! ibu! ayah!" Heidi langsung loncat ke pangkuan Anna.

"EEH?" semuanya pun heran, Heidi takut sekali melihat potongan es seperti ini.

"Heidi sayang? kenapa kau takut?" tanya Anna.

"itu sama seperti yang ada di mimpiku!" jawabnya sambil terisak.

 **APA!?**

 _Ternyata benar, dia pasti sudah masuk ke istana ini dan mulai meneror keluargaku_ Elsa kembali bergumam.

"Sudahlah Heidi, itu hanya es, kalau kau takut jangan melihatnya ya" Anna menghibur putri kecilnya, kemudian langsung memeluknya.

"Grand Pabbie benar, dia pasti sudah berada di sekitar sini" kata Elsa.

"kalau lawan yang di maksud Grand Pabbie itu ada, lalu dimana dia?" tanya Kristoff. Elsa pun sebetulnya bingung.

"Olaf? bisa kau jelaskan, bagaimana kau dan adik-adikmu bisa di serang oleh orang itu?" tanya Elsa.

Olaf hanya menunduk kebawah dan mengumpatkan kedua stik lengannya ke belakang. "ehmm soal itu... sebetulnya, terjadi begitu cepat. aku tak bisa ingat semuanya, tapi yang jelas dia menggunakan jubah dan penutup kepala menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia... wanita.."

"Wanita?" tanya semuanya.

"Iya, dia sama seperti Elsa, dia menciptakan jarum es di atas dan disitulah, jarum itu menusuk snowgies-snowgies kita" Olaf menjelaskan.

"aku harus segera mengetahui siapa wanita itu, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu keluarga kita dan kerajaan ini lagi" Elsa menegaskan. teror ini sudah menghantui dirinya.

"Elsa, bagaimana kalau wanita itu berbahaya? dia bisa menyakitimu!" Anna terlihat cemas.

"aku punya kekuatan, ingat itu? aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

"kau tak bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kau butuh bantuan" jawab Anna, dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Anna, kau tidak mengerti. mimpi buruk Heidi bisa saja menjadi kenyataan, takkan ku biarkan wanita itu mengganggu kalian lagi, aku berjanji" jawab Elsa. dia yakin bisa menepati janjinya.

kedua mata Anna mulai menitikkan air mata. "Elsa..."

"Maaf Anna, tapi aku mengutamakan kalian semua daripada aku sendiri. itu yang terpenting" Elsa berdiri dari sofanya, dan bergegas pergi. "aku ada pekerjaan, nikmati hari-hari kalian disini" katanya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Anna hanya terdiam. Elsa pasti menyembunyikan masalahnya, dia mulai berpikir ingin segera membantunya.

"Anna..." Kristoff menepuk bahu kanannya. "serahkan semuanya pada Elsa, dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan" katanya.

Anna hanya mendesah. "tapi... Kristoff, aku harap apa yang dikatakan Grand Pabbie salah, aku tak ingin melihat Elsa terluka lagi"

"Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Elsa sudah berusaha mengatasi masalah ini" Kristoff mengusap-usap rambut Strawberry-Blond nya Anna.

Anna pun hanya mengangguk. "ya... aku mengerti"

* * *

 _Siang Hari_

Di ruang kerjanya. seperti biasa, Elsa kembali sibuk menulis beberapa lembar kerjanya. tiba-tiba, pintu terketuk.

"Masuk"

ternyata itu Kai. Elsa menatap ke arahnya. "ada apa Kai?"

"Yang Mulia, aku kesini ingin memberitahu anda. ada tamu yang ingin segera bertemu dengan anda" katanya.

Elsa tetap menulis. "siapa dia?"

Kai langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "ehmm... dia tidak menyebutkan namanya sebelum bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia. tapi kelihatannya, ini penting sekali"

"apa?"

"dia menunggu di luar"

"suruh dia masuk"

Kai menyuruh orang tersebut masuk. seorang pria berpakaian musim dingin dengan tas yang berisi palu dan tali di belakang punggungnya. dia pun membungkuk hormat. raut wajahnya terlihat lelah bercampur rasa cemas.

 _apa yang terjadi ini. dengan orang ini?_

"ohh? kau..? apa kau pemanen es?" tanya Elsa.

"iya Yang Mulia, aku baru saja kembali dari gunung utara" kata pria paruh baya tersebut.

"ada apa?"

Pria tersebut meremas-remas topi musim dinginnya. "aku kesini ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang terjadi saat kami bekerja Yang Mulia, kuharap anda memahaminya. ini mengejutkan sekali"

Elsa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, pasti ' _wanita_ ' itu meneror para pemanen es disana.

"Jelaskan padaku" kata Elsa.

Pria itu pun mengangguk. "baiklah, saat kami ingin mengambil satu balok es, kami menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa. balok es kami aneh sekali, berwarna merah. setiap kali di angkat, potongannya es yang kami ambil tidak rapih. semuanya berantakan. kami sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi ini aneh sekali"

"apa?" Elsa sudah menduganya.

"kami sempat berpikir, apakah ini karena Ratu Elsa? tapi kami yakin, anda tak mungkin memiliki es aneh seperti ini, Yang Mulia" dia menjelaskan. Elsa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"siapa namamu?"

"namaku Hajec. Dan tujuanku datang ke ruangan ini adalah aku meminta bantuan Yang Mulia untuk melindungi kami, setidaknya.. mengirim beberapa tentara anda kesana. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu, tapi kami takut sekali""lalu? apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang asing ketika bekerja?"

"tidak Yang Mulia, tapi hanya saat kami sedang mengambil es"

"Kau membawa nya?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "maaf Yang Mulia, aku tidak membawanya. tapi yang ku katakan ini semua benar.." jawab dia.

Elsa sampa mengkerutkan keningnya

"Baiklah Hajec, terima kasih kau sudah memberitahukan ini padaku. aku sedang membutuhkan banyak informasi mengenai Es yang kau lihat. Dan soal itu, akan ku kirim beberapa tentara istana dari sini untuk mengawasi situasi di lingkungan pekerjaan kalian. jika ada masalah lagi, sebaiknya kau segera laporkan padaku, mengerti?" tanya Elsa.

Pemanen es itu mengangguk hormat padanya. "mengerti, Yang Mulia"

 _aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Kristoff_

"Kai! aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"ada apa?"

"kau masih ingat tempat perlindungan yang di buat papa ku di North Arendelle?" tanya Elsa. Kai pun mengangguk.

"iya Yang Mulia, tempat itu masih dirawat dengan baik"

"Jika suatu hari kerajaan ini di serang, aku ingin memindahkan sementara rakyat Arendelle dan keluargaku disana" jawab Elsa.

Kai sedikit terkejut. "ohh? Yang Mulia? memang apa yang terjadi?"

"aku tak mengerti, sudah dari kemarin aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.. kau pasti masih ingat ketika Olaf kembali dalam keadaan berantakan? dan Heidi mimpi buruk? es ini meneror kami.. aku harus segera bertemu dengan siapa pemilik es ini" kata Elsa, dia menunjukkan potongan es tersebut pada Kai.

"Yang Mulia, aku yakin. apapun yang terjadi, anda bisa melindungi kami semua"

"tidak semudah itu Kai, aku juga manusia. aku memang Ratu, tapi sewaktu-waktu jika aku lengah, kalian akan terluka"

Kai pun terdiam, dia langsung menepuk bahu kiri Elsa. "kami percaya padamu, kau bukan hanya Ratu disini. tapi kau adalah bagian dari keluarga besar rakyat Arendelle, jangan takut menghadapi sesuatu yang terjadi. kau punya kekuatan es dan gunakanlah saat kau memang membutuhkannya. kau tidak boleh takut. ketakutanmu akan memakan dirimu sendiri"

"Kai..."

"aku memahami semuanya setelah melihat Putri Heidi terus bermimpi buruk, tapi kuharap.. semoga saja tidak ada bahaya yang datang kesini" kata Kai. Elsa pun tersenyum kecil.

"kau benar Kai, aku terlalu khawatir"

"tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang wajar"

"baiklah, kau boleh kembali mengerjakan tugasmu"

"aku permisi dulu Yang Mulia" Kai membungkuk hormat padanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Elsa kembali duduk di kursi dan mulai melamun, memikirkan cerita dari pemanen es tadi.

* * *

 _Sore Hari_

Kristoff berada di kandang bersama Sven. Menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan bekal wortel untuk peliharaannya ke dalam gerobak.

"Baiklah Sven, makan malam mu hari ini sangat banyak! semoga beruntung bisa menghabiskannya, karena besok kita akan sibuk" kata Kristoff sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sven.

"Kristoff?"

"ELSA?"

Elsa datang menghampirinya. "hei Elsa? ku kira... kau menunggu di ruang makan?" tanya Kristoff agak bingung.

"maaf Kristoff, tapi ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan padamu. ini penting, dan satu lagi. Jangan beritahukan ini pada Anna" Elsa menegaskan.

Kristoff makin bingung. "a-apa? tunggu dulu, memang apa yang ingin kau katakan? bukankah kita tidak boleh bermain rahasia-rahasian?"

"bukan itu maksudku Kristoff, ini semua demi Anna. aku tak ingin adikku mencemaskanmu"

"lalu, ada apa?"

"sebaiknya besok pagi kau tak boleh pergi memanen es"

"EEH?" Kristoff dan Sven terkejut. "tunggu tunggu! apa maksudmu? besok bagianku yang bekerja"

"aku mengerti, tapi salah satu pemanen Es datang ke ruang kerjaku dan menceritakan batangan es yang berwarna merah, seperti yang kau lihat kemarin Kristoff"

Kedua mata Kristoff melebar. "Oh tuhan!?"

"Ya, wanita kejam itu ada di gunung utara Kristoff, ku mohon. liburlah satu hari saja, satu hari! kau tidak ingin kan meninggalkan istri dan anak-anakmu?" tanya Elsa.

Kristoff pun terdiam.

"Tapi Elsa, memanen es itu memang selalu penuh resiko, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan resiko itu. tenang! aku dan Sven bisa menjaga diri"

"bagaimana jika kau terlibat dalam bahaya? Anna pasti sangat mencemaskanmu..."

"jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. dan.. terima kasih kau sudah memberitahu ini, aku pasti akan berhati-hati disana. percayalah padaku" jawab Kristoff.

Elsa memang memahaminya, tapi dia berharap saat Kristoff bekerja. tidak ada lagi kejadian yang sama seperti pemanen es tadi.

"Baiklah, waktunya makan malam"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Chapter 3 Up!**

Sengaja author udpate hari ini, soalnya lagi Happy B'day! #tepuktangansendirian #kekoranggila #horeee

untuk chapter selanjutnya update nya agak lama, soalnya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan. jdi author usahakan utk nyari waktu luang biar update-an nya lancar ya. terima kasih sudah membaca :D

 **Mind To Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**FROZEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Awan di langit malam hari menghalangi sinarnya bulan dan angin kembali berhembus kencang seperti kemarin-kemarin. Usai makan malam dengan keluarganya berakhir, Elsa pergi ke kamarnya, lalu hendak pergi tidur.

Sang Ratu Arendelle langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, memejamkan safir birunya perlahan-lahan. Akhirnya ini waktu bagi Elsa untuk melepas penat dari kesehariannya yang begitu menyibukkan dirinya hari ini.

Di saat dia mulai terlarut dalam tidurnya, ada sesuatu yang masuk ke kamarnya. bayangan tersebut melewati kasurnya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Elsa yang masih tidur mulai merasa terganggu. dia sedikit mendesah dan mendadak keringat dingin membasahi leher dan wajahnya.

 _Elsa…_

Dia seperti mendengar sesuatu, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. dia kembali tidur, tapi suara itu memanggil lagi.

 _Elsa…_

"ughhh..." suara itu mengganggu tidurnya lagi.

 _Elsa…_

"eh!?" Elsa membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan terbangun. nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, seseorang sedang berbicara padanya saat ia tidur. tapi dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sekelilingnya.

"si-siapa disana?" tanya Elsa, suaranya mulai gemetar.

suhu didalam kamarnya mendadak dingin. ini menandakan emosi Elsa yang mulai ketakutan karena sesuatu. kedua matanya tak berhenti melihat tiap sudut kamarnya sendiri.

 _kau tidak tahu siapa aku?_

"Dimana kau?" nada suara Elsa mulai mendingin, dia menduga. pasti _wanita_ itu datang kekamarnya. pintu jendelanya langsung terbuka, angin-angin yang berhembus dari luar masuk kedalam dan membuat suhu di ruangan tersebut makin dingin.

Tanpa Elsa sadari, dari samping..

 **BLAAGHH!**

"WAAAAAAA-!?"

Elsa langsung terdorong dari samping kanannya dan terjatuh dari atas kasur. es pun merayap di lantai dan dinding kamar besarnya.

"ugghh! _keterlaluan_ , tunjukkan dirimu!" Elsa sudah bersiap menggunakan kekuatan es di kedua tangannya.

"ha ha ha...! kenapa kau takut? padahal kita ini sama"

"tunjukkan dirimu dulu!"

"kenapa kau tidak melihat keluargamu terlebih dahulu, Ratu dari Arendelle?" tanya dia. suara nya mencekam sekali dan sangat menakuti. Elsa yang masih setengah sadar setelah bangun dari tidurnya mendadak terkejut.

"Oh tidak!? ANNA!?"

Elsa bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. dia berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya sebisa mungkin. dia pun sampai ke kamar Anna dan langsung membukanya begitu saja.

"ANNA!? KRISTOFF!?" tapi sial sekali, mereka tak ada di dalam kamar. kosong. kemudian dia berlari ke arah kamar Joseff dan Heidi, dan itu sama juga. didalam kosong.

Elsa merasa deru nafasnya semakin cepat seiring dengan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. "tidak!"

Es berwarna merah merayap di lantai dan sepertinya pergi ke arah Ballroom. Elsa langsung mengikutinya.

dia membuka pintu besar ballroom dengan sekuat tenaga, betapa terkejutnya. Ballroom telah membeku menjadi es dan di sertai badai salju kecil didalam.

"Anna!? Joseff!? Heidi!? Kristoff!?"

"ELSA!"

Elsa mendengar teriakan Anna. dia, Joseff dan Heidi terkurung di sebuah kubah es tebal. Elsa langsung menghampirinya.

"TIDAK!? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian!?"

"bibi Elsa! kami takut!" Heidi dan Joseff menangis kencang.

"Elsa! tolong kami! orang itu menyakiti kami!" teriak Anna.

Elsa mendongak ke atas, melihat Kristoff di gantung dalam keadaan terbalik.

"ELSA!" Seru Kristoff dari atas.

dari belakang, kilatan es mulai menyerang Elsa. dan Elsa berhasil menghindari kilatan tajam tersebut.

"takkan ku biarkan kau menyakiti keluargaku!"

"coba saja, _Yang Mulia_! ha ha ha!"

"AH!?"

Elsa melihat sendiri, wanita itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh termasuk wajahnya sendiri. dia mengulurkan tangan kedepan dan membuat lesatan es lagi ke arah Elsa.

Seketika Elsa kena serangan es tersebut hingga dirinya menabrak dinding Ballroom.

"ELSA!?"

"berikutnya kalian!" wanita berjubah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan langsung mengarahkan es merahnya ke arah Anna dan keluarganya.

Elsa yang tak berdaya setelah terjatuh sangat terkejut.

"AH!?"

Elsa spontan terbangun. keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. ternyata ini cuma mimpi.

"ohh tuhan, a-apa yang- "

Dia bergegas turun dari kasur, berlari ke kamar Anna dan Kristoff.

Elsa ingin mengetuknya pintu kamarnya, tapi kelihatannya mereka berdua tertidur, jadi Elsa memutuskan membuka perlahan pintu kamar mereka dan melihat Anna dan Kristoff sedang tidur. tidak terjadi apa-apa.

kemudian, Elsa pergi lagi ke kamar keponakannya. dia masuk kedalam dan melihat kedua anak tersebut juga sedang tidur.

"fuhh syukurlah, ini cuma mimpi..."

Elsa kembali lagi ke kamarnya, mimpi nya tadi seperti terlihat nyata. dia merasakan sakitnya kilatan es yang mengenai seluruh tubuhnya. Elsa merasa... wanita itu sedang mengincar dirinya.

 _Papa, Mama… apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga ku?_ gumam Elsa.

* * *

 _Dan pagi hari yang cerah._

Kristoff mempersiapkan keretanya dan dia akan segera berangkat ke gunung utara. setidaknya, dia akan mengusahakan dirinya untuk pulang lebih cepat sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat. menaruh beberapa perbekalannya ke gerobak, tak lupa juga memberi wortel pada Sven.

"kalau begitu, hati-hati yah disana!" kata Heidi.

"baiklah sayang, ayah akan bekerja. kalian ingin meminta apa?" tanya Kristoff pada putra dan putrinya.

"aku mau es hasil memanenmu, ayah!" kata Joseff.

"aku juga! aku juga!" Heidi juga meminta hal yang sama seperti kakaknya. Kristoff pun tersenyum.

"baiklah, akan ayah bawakan untuk kalian ya.. jangan nakal dirumah, dan turuti kata mama dan bibi kalian? mengerti?"

"iya yah!" ucap keduanya serempak.

"anak pintar!"

"hati-hati Kristoff! cepat pulang sebelum makan malam, atau kau akan terlambat" kata Anna.

Kristoff pun langsung mengecup cepat ke kening istrinya. "tenang, aku tidak akan terlambat"

Sementara di belakangnya Anna, Elsa yang dari tadi memandangi Kristoff menunjukkan raut cemasnya. Kristoff menyadari itu dan dia tersenyum padanya. "jangan khawatir Elsa, aku akan kembali" katanya berbisik ke Elsa. si Ratu itu pun mengangguk.

"baiklah, selamat bekerja"

"dadah ayah!"

"jangan lupa esnya!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Kristoff melambai pada keluarga kecilnya. dia dan Sven pun akhirnya berangkat ke gunung utara.

"hahh... Kristoff pergi bekerja, dan sekarang aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi?" Anna menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Elsa tertawa kecil "kalau begitu, kau pesta meminum coklat panas saja bersama Joseff dan Heidi"

Anna langsung tersenyum lebar. "aah! ide bagus! ayo Elsa! kita bisa bermain di ruang favorit kita bersama Josef dan Heidi!"

"Maaf Anna, aku masih sibuk"

Anna mendesah. "kau sibuk lagi? ayolah Elsa! libur untuk satu hari ini saja!"

"bibi Elsa! kau mau main perang salju?" tanya Joseff sembari menarik-narik dressnya yang berbahan es.

"oh sayang sekali, tapi bibi tidak bisa. sebaiknya kalian bermain dengan ibu ya?"

"aaahh bibi Elsa!" Heidi dan Joseff langsung cemberut.

"nanti siang bibi akan bermain dengan kalian, kalau begitu masuk lah kedalam"

"iya bibi..."

Joseff dan Heidi masuk kedalam. Anna melihat di sekitar kedua mata Elsa hitam. "Elsa? kau kurang tidur ya?" tanya Anna. Elsa langsung mengusap kedua matanya."aahh tidak... aku hanya sedikit lelah.."

"kau yakin? apa kau bergadang tadi malam?"

"aah tidak, eeh maksudku.. iya! masih banyak yang ku kerjakan di ruanganku dan aku kurang istirahat"

"kau harus istirahat, atau kau akan mati kelelahan"

Elsa hanya tertawa sedikit "Anna, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini.. bukan masalah" jawabnya.

Anna menaikkan alisnya "yaa tapi kau juga manusia, mungkin kau butuh sedikit pukulan"

Anna iseng memukul-mukul bahu Elsa, mencubit pipinya. Elsa tertawa dan berusaha menghindari pukulan kecilnya. "Anna! hentikan! ha ha ha!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan adikmu yang perhatian?" tanya Anna di iringi tawanya yang khas.

"Yang Mulia" Kai dan Adres menghampirinya.

"ada apa?"

"Kapten George ada di ruangan anda sekarang, dia mendapat sedikit informasi" kata Kai. mendengar itu, Elsa langsung bergegas ke ruang kerjanya. "baiklah.."

* * *

Kapten George menaruh serpihan es berwarna merah yang ia kumpulkan didalam kain kecil.

"aku dan anak buahku menemukannya di kaki gunung utara, titik awal kami menemukannya saat di hutan, melihat jejak serpihan ini dan berakhir di sana. kami juga melihat ada goresan di beberapa pohon yang kami lewati" katanya menjelaskan. Elsa mengamati serpihan es yang berwarna sama seperti potongan es yang dimilikinya.

"ini..."

"kami sempat bertanya dengan para pemanen es disana, mereka sering melihatnya" tambah dia lagi.

 _ah sial… seharusnya Kristoff melihat ini sebelum dia pergi ke gunung sekarang._

Elsa terdiam sebentar, dia masih membayangkan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami semalam. seperti nyata, keluarganya terbunuh dan dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"bisa kau suruh sebagian anak buahmu pergi ke gunung utara? aku ingin para pemanen es itu bisa bekerja lebih baik dengan pengawasan kalian tanpa takut melihat es warna merah ini lagi. atas perintah Ratu" jawab Elsa. dia menegaskannya dengan ketat.

"segera Yang Mulia"

"kalau begitu kau boleh pergi"

Sang kapten tersebut meninggalkan ruangannya. Elsa berjalan menuju jendela ruangannya yang besar dan melihat keluar. langit nampak gelap dan tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gumpalan awan tersebut.

 _Elsa?_

"eh?"

Elsa menoleh kebelakang, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"i-ini... ARRGH!?" kepala Elsa mendadak sakit, seketika es merayap di lantai yang ia pijak mengikuti emosinya.

 _ **Samarkan samarkan samarkan! jangan dirasakan!**_

 _aku akan datang padamu_

"Siapa kau? berhenti menggangguku!"

Perlahan rasa sakit nya pun hilang dari kepalanya. nafas Elsa terengah cepat, dia menatap keluar jendela lagi dengan wajah penuh harap-harap cemas. di luar cuaca memang nampak baik, tapi...

 _Kristoff, berhati-hatilah disana..._

* * *

 _Gunung Utara_

 _ **CLANG!**_

Suara bising gergaji dari tangan-tangan pemanen es sedang memotong balok es yang mereka dapat dan terus menggeseknya sampai terbelah.

"fuh! aneh sekali, tidak biasanya aku memotong es berantakan?" tanya Kristoff sampai menggaruk kepalanya. sudah 30 kali dia mengambil es dengan kondisi berantakan. ada yang langsung hancur, atau tinggal sepotong saja. dia memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan gergajinya atau memang dia-nya yang sedang pusing.

Sven langsung menghampirinya. "Sven, aku pikir kita sedang tak beruntung hari ini. lihatlah, es ku tidak rapih" katanya dengan lesu.

"aku harus mencobanya lagi" Kristoff kembali menancapkan gergaji miliknya ke permukaan es yang ia pijak. memotongnya se-detail mungkin. tetapi, ujung gergajinya malah patah.

"aah!? tidak!?"

Kristoff terkejut bukan main, gergaji kesayangannya yang telah ia pakai sejak remaja berakhir dengan tragis. patah dan tak mungkin di gunakan lagi. tiba-tiba, kedua matanya coklatnya melihat sesuatu yang familiar. dia mengambil itu dan ternyata..

ini? es? warna merah...? ini sama seperti potongan es yang Elsa pegang

disaat dia mengamati es tersebut, mendadak angin berhembus sangat kencang. semua yang sibuk bekerja jadi berhenti melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"ada apa ini?"

"hei, kenapa badai salju mendadak datang begini?"

"aaarghh baru saja aku memulai hari pertamaku bekerja"

"ayolah! ini cuma hembusan angin, lanjutkan pekerjaan!"

Angin berhembus makin kencang, Salju pun turun. bukan sebutir demi sebutir, tapi gumpalan demi gumpalan. jatuh kebawah menimpa tubuh para pekerja. keadaan semakin parah.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"LARI!"

"Apa!?" Kristoff langsung berdiri, si pria bersurai pirang ini merasa pupil di mata coklatnya mengecil, dia sangat terkejut melihat kejadian aneh ini.

Andai saja kemarin dia mendengarkan nasihat Elsa...

Sementara semuanya berlari, sesuatu yang tajam turun tiba-tiba dan menancap kebawah. tepat di hadapan Kristoff.

"Oh tidak, ini jarum es! kita harus pergi Sven!" Kristoff langsung naik ke punggung Sven dan lari secepat mungkin.

Badai salju di sertai turunnya beberapa jarum es nyaris menghujam dirinya.

"Cepat cepat cepat!"

Sven berusaha sekencang mungkin berlari untuk sampai ke Arendelle. badai salju ini menghalangi jarak pandangannya kedepan. Sven kesulitan berlari seiring makin tebalnya gumpalan salju yang ia pijak.

"kau bisa Sven, berusahalah!"

Kristoff melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. beberapa pekerja es ada yang langsung tenggelam di antara longsor salju, ada yang langkahnya terjebak karena jarum es yang menancap tepat di depan mereka dan banyak lagi yang berlarian dengan teriakan panik penuh ketakutan.

 _Apakah sempat aku bisa lari dari sini?_

Tiba-tiba saja, Sven tersandung dan membuat Kristoff jatuh sampai terpental kedepan.

"WAAAAAAAAA-!"

 _BRUUAAAGGH!_

"ugghh..." di tengah badai salju yang mengepung dirinya beserta para pemanen es membuat keadaan makin menakutkan. Kristoff menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat bayangan hitam yang sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Oh tidak! si-siapa disana!?"

"Sebaiknya kau beritaukan ini pada Ratumu atau aku akan membunuhmu" kata bayangan yang akan mendekatinya. Sven dan Kristoff langsung mundur.

"a-apa maumu!?"

Kristoff melihat kebawah, permukaan es yang ia pijak mendadak retak dan akan terbelah. dia langsung naik ke atas punggung Sven.

" **LARI!** SVEN!"

Kristoff kembali menunggangi rusanya lagi dan berlari seiring retakan es itu mengikutinya. tidak hanya dia, semua pemanen es juga di kejar retakan tersebut.

"AARRGH!?"

Dan seketika, gundukan longsor salju menghujam tubuh Kristoff dan Sven, beserta seluruh pemanen es yang menjadi korban dalam musibah dadakan itu. di saat-saat dirinya akan terkubur dalam salju-salju tebal ini, pikirannya masih memikirkan keluarga dirumah. ah, pasti mereka sedang menunggui dirinya.

 _Anna... Joseff... Heidi..._

Kepalanya pun terbenam dalam gundukan salju, Kristoff dan Sven kini tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

Elsa dan Anna sedang di perpustakaan, sibuk mengajari Joseff dan Heidi untuk belajar bersama-sama dengan buku favorit mereka.

"YANG MULIA! YANG MULIA!"

"eh?"

Kapten George dan anak buahnya masuk ke perpustakaan. Elsa langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "ada apa?"

"ada badai salju dadakan di gunung utara! longsor salju dan menenggelamkan beberapa pemanen es disana!"

"APA!?"

"oh tidak!? KRISTOFF!?" Anna baru sadar, Kristoff dan Sven sedang berada disana.

"mereka yang selamat tadi melihat sosok aneh saat badai itu berlangsung, sosok itu menyerangnya!" jawab si kapten.

Mendengar kepanikan tersebut, Elsa langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang perpustakaannya. "akan ku urusi ini! Anna, kau dan anak-anakmu tunggu disini!"

"TIDAK! Elsa! aku harus tau keadaan Kristoff!"

"serahkan Kristoff padaku! percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"tapi-! ELSA!"

"tetap disini!"

Akhirnya, Elsa pergi bersama si kapten beserta prajuritnya. kedua lutut Anna lemas dan dia tersungkur ke lantai. "oh tidak.. tidak tidak, Kristoff..."

 _Kristoff, kumohon... kau harus pulang dengan selamat..._

"ibu, apa yang terjadi pada ayah?" tanya Joseff.

Anna langsung memeluk kedua anaknya. air mata sudah memenuhi pasang manik birunya "sayang, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus tetap bersama" ucapnya, lirih.

Sementara Joseff dan Heidi hanya terdiam.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN: Akhirnya JegarJeger libuuuurr! yeayy!**

sebelumnya author minta maaf karena update-annya lumayan lama, emang kerja di dunia kesehatan cukup menyibukkan diri =.='

oh iya, terima kasih pada reviewers yang sudah memberi kolom komentar kalian ya, akan saya janjikan update lebih cepat lagi. tenang aja, plot cerita ini pasti bakal berbeda kok. ikutin aja kelanjutannnya yooo

Terima kasih minna-san!

 **Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**FROZEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Sementara di Arendelle itu sendiri, Cuaca yang tadinya sempat cerah mendadak gelap. Awan-awan aneh langsung menutup sebagian sinar matahari da semua yang sibuk beraktivitas pun terhenti melihat keadaan aneh ini.

"oh? apa ini akan segera hujan?"

"ehm? apa ini?" ada butiran salju yang turun perlahan.

Tunggu dulu…

"Salju!? ini kan sedang musim panas!?"

"oh tidak, aku rasa Ratu Elsa akan membekukan kerajaan lagi!?"

"tidak! ini ada yang warna merah, ini bukan berasal dari Ratu!"

Semuanya pun heran, tiba-tiba angin datang berhembus tak biasanya, sangat kencang. mereka semua menghentikan pekerjaannya dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah masing-masing. khawatir hembusan angin diluar sini makin mengkhawatirkan.

* * *

Sementara di luar kastil, semua prajurit istana berlari sana-sini mengevakuasi seluruh penduduk Arendelle untuk diam didalam rumah mereka. Kapten George melihat ke gunung utara dengan teleskop.

Seketika ia terkejut.

"Yang Mulia! aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya dari kaki gunung utara!"

"dimananya!?"

Cahaya yang di lihat sang kapten seperti makin mendekat, cahaya tersebut seperti komet yang akan jatuh ke bumi. Melayang di atas, melewati langit kastil Arendelle dan langsung mendarat di Fjord.

"ini..." Elsa melihat cahaya tersebut masuk ke Fjord.

Dalam sejekap seluruh Fjord langsung membeku.

"HAH!?"

"tidak mungkin!? ini berbahaya sekali!" seru Kapten George.

kedua mata Elsa melihat sesuatu di luar perumahan Arendelle. seperti barisan manusia salju yang tiba-tiba saja menuju kesini.

"Yang Mulia, apa itu yang disana!?" tanya Kapten George, dia juga melihat itu.

"kapten George, itu monster yang akan menuju kesini, halangi mereka!"

"Baiklah!"

Kapten George langsung menyuruh pasukannya pergi menghalangi langkah monster salju kecil itu memasuki area Arendelle.

* * *

Pasukan monster salju kecil itu berlari memasuki perumahan Arendelle, orang-orang yang masih diluar langsung lari berhamburan panik. monster itu memegang jarum es tajam yang mereka jadikan sebagai pedangnya.

"Jendral Enrik! jumlah mereka banyak sekali!"

"Serang saja! arahkan panah kalian kesana!"

Seluruh prajurit Arendelle mulai memasang panah mereka dan meluncurkannya ke pasukan monster salju tersebut. satu persatu dari monster tersebut kena panah nya. tetapi, serangan panah tersebut tak membuat mereka jera. justru mereka malah semakin bertambah banyak.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang sudah masuk ke area perumahan.

Beberapa prajurit istana turun langsung menghadapi monster tersebut dari dekat, walaupun monster salju itu berbadan kecil, ternyata kekuatan mereka di luar dugaan. mereka berhasil merebut panah yang di pegang oleh prajurit dan menghabisinya bersama-sama.

Bahkan di antara pasukan monster tersebut, ada yang satu-persatu menyatukan tubuh salju mereka menjadi gumpalan bola salju yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

"mereka makin besar!?"

"mereka menyatukan diri untuk menghabisi kita! tembak mereka!"Peluru senapan dan panah di lesatkan ke monster yang perlahan-lahan membesar tersebut.

Sementara di kastil...

Joseff dan Heidi melihat pemandangan 'yang belum pernah' mereka saksikan itu di bawah sana. beberapa manusia salju asing datang dan menyerang seluruh pasukan penjaga istana. dua anak polos ini hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat pemandangan ini.

"Joseff! Heidi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini!?" Gerda langsung menghampiri si pangeran dan si putri masa depan Arendelle.

"Mengapa di luar sangat kacau? kita sedang main perang-perangan ya?" tanya Heidi.

"Tidak nak, nanti kalian akan mengerti apa yang terjadi. ayo masuk kedalam" ujar Gerda.

Sementara didalam, Anna hanya berdiri kaku memandangi jendela istana. dia sudah melihat semuanya, mereka ada dimana-mana. seluruh pasukannya sedang bertaruh nyawa demi mempertahankan istana ini dan juga orang-orang penting didalam tempat ini. termasuk dirinya dan keluarganya.

 _tapi..._

 _Kristoff..._

Anna bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan suaminya sekarang, terlebih Elsa. kakaknya malah pergi ke sana tanpa mengetahui seberapa bahayanya di tempat kerja suaminya.

"Putri Anna, ayo kita ke North Arendelle sekarang juga" ujar Kai, di susul Gerda yang sudah membawa Joseff dan Heidi masuk kedalam.

Anna menyeka air matanya cepat-cepat. memandangi dua anaknya yang terdiam tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di luar. tanpa berkata, dia langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya setinggi dua anaknya dan menepuk pelan bahu mereka.

"kalian berdua, pergilah bersama Gerda dan Kai. ibu akan baik-baik saja disini"

"apa!?" Gerda dan Kai terkejut.

"tapi... kenapa ibu tetap disini? dimana ayah dan bibi Elsa?" Heidi bertanya lagi.

"Putri Anna, kau tidak bisa sendirian disini. pergilah dengan kami ke North Arendelle, Ratu Elsa sudah memerintahkan ini padaku" ucap Kai.

"aku akan menunggu Elsa dan Kristoff disini. kalian utamakan saja keselamatan dua anakku dan Olaf, pergilah!"

"Ibu..."

kali ini, Joseff mulai memahami ketakutan ibunya.

"Anna, kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu disini. aku yakin Elsa akan selamat di luar sana, dia sedang menyelamatkan kerajaan ini!" Olaf berucap.

"aku tahu Olaf, tapi Elsa juga manusia. dia tak bisa menghadapi ini sen-"

 _ **PRAAAAAANNNNG!**_

Kaca istana pecah begitu sebuah es berukuran tiga kali lipat dari jendela raksasa istana masuk kedalam.

"..."

"KITA HARUS PERGI!" Kai langsung menarik lengan Anna pergi, sementara Gerda menggendong Joseff dan Heidi untuk lari.

 _Elsa!? Kristoff!_

* * *

Sementara di luar...

"Mereka semakin banyak! bagaimana ini!?"

"Hei hei! tembak yang disebelah sana! CEPAT!"

"YA!"

Pasukan penjaga istana memakai kuda mereka sebagai tunggangan untuk mempercepat serangan mereka pada manusia-manusia salju itu. mereka sangat mengganggu, semua penduduk yang masih didalam rumah takkan sempat di evakuasi ke North Arendelle.

"AWAS!"

Sebuah bola salju raksasa menimpa beberapa pasukan itu.

"ugh!? percuma saja, seruncing apapun panah kita, ini takkan mempan" kata Jendral Erik, sementara yang ia hadapi semakin banyak saja.

"bagaimana ini!? kita tak bisa melindungi sebagian penduduk yang masih terjebak dirumah!?"

"LIHAT DIDEPAN!"

Manusia salju itu bersama-sama menyatukan diri mereka dan membentuk sebuah bola salju super raksasa, mereka menggelinding ke arah pasukan penjaga!

"oh tidak!?"

Bola itu menggelinding sangat cepat, mereka takkan sempat melarikan diri meskipun sudah menunggangi kuda...

 **PLAAASST!**

Seketika gumpalan bola salju itu pecah kena runcingan es. ternyata…

"RATU ELSA!"

Elsa datang dengan memacu kudanya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan mengendalikan es, mengalahkan beberapa manusia salju yang menghalangi jalannya.

"biar ini yang jadi bagianku!" Elsa menyeru pada pasukannya.

si Ratu bersurai pirang-keperakan ini langsung membuat jalanan menjadi licin untuk menghambat gerakan pasukan manusia salju disana, mereka pun terpeleset. tapi masih ada yang bisa berjalan di atas es super licin yang ia buat.

 _ugghh... ini masih belum cukup_!

Elsa mengangkat dua tangan atasnya dan terciptalah sebuah kristal es, langsung saja kristal es yang sangat tajam tersebut berhasil menusuk manusia-manusia salju didepan.

 _berhasil!_

"Jangan diam saja! cepat bantu Ratu!" seru Jendral Enrik.

"SIAP!

Di susul pasukannya di belakang, mereka memasang meriam dan membakar bola api, nantinya bola ini akan dilemparkan ke pasukan manusia salju.

"TEMBAK!"

 _ **Boooowssh!**_

Bola api jadi langkah kedua untuk menghadang pergerakan pasukan manusia salju.

Sementara di sisi Elsa, si Ratu es masih sibuk menghadang jalannya manusia-manusia salju yang menyebalkan itu. uggh... mereka terlalu banyak, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam sekali serang?

Tanpa ia sadari, sekelilingnya membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang sangat cepat. pusaran tersebut semakin cepat dan cepat seolah sedang mengurung dirinya.

 _Apa!?_

"Ratu Elsa!"

Pasukan di belakang melihat sang Ratu langsung lenyap bak di telan pusaran angin tersebut.

"apa ini!?"

melihat pusaran angin ini, seperti membawa ingatan lama.

kejadian serupa pernah terjadi 12 tahun di Forjd, dimana Elsa berlari dari istana. dan melangkah di tengah gelombang angin dingin yang sangat cepat, sesuai dengan emosinya saat itu.

 _ti-tidak, jangan terulang lagi..._

tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, pusaran angin ini bukan berasal dari emosinya. ini berasal dari sesuatu yang lain.

Kudanya masih berpacu untuk mencari jalan keluar, seketika sebuah jarum es berukuran 5 meter menghalangi langkahnya.

"AH!?"

untung saja Elsa peka.

"Berhentilah mengganggu kerajaanku! tunjukkan siapa dirimu sekarang!" Elsa menyeru. si ratu Arendelle turun dari kudanya, di tengah-tengah angin berpusar yang mengelilingi dirinya.

wuuuussh!

sesuatu secepat kilat baru saja melewati belakangnya.

cepat sekali dia!?

 _BRAAAAKGH!_

dan akhirnya, Elsa terdorong hingga beberapa meter tanpa sebab.

"AAH!?"

kelihatannya, dia memiliki kekuatan yang disebut kilat es, dimana ketika ia berdiri di depanmu, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di belakangmu tanpa kau sadari

Kalimat dari grand Pabbie langsung terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

 _apakah seperti ini kekuatannya?_

"Sudahlah Elsa, lagipula aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu"

EH!?

Elsa tak menyadarinya sama sekali. sungguh! dua kaki sudah berdiri tepat di depan mukanya, Elsa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas perlahan memandangi seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan spike ke atas, memakai dress yang serupa dengan dirinya namun dengan kerah panjang di lehernya, seringai licik di bibirnya dan pasang mata birunya yang sangat dingin.

tidak, itu dingin dan punya aura pembunuh.

"ka-... siapa kau?" Elsa merasa tubuhnya mendadak gemetar.

"bukankah aku sudah bertemu di dalam mimpimu semalam?" tanya dia.

"HEH!?"

Elsa merasa mimpi yang dia alami semalam hanyalah palsu. tapi... bagaimana bisa!?

"bangunlah Ratu, bukankah kita ini sama-sama kuat?"

"HAAA-!" Elsa langsung mengulurkan tangannya kedepan di ikuti dengan es-es yang muncul dari bawah, tapi 'musuhnya' berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"apa maumu!? kau ingin membunuhku?!" tanya Elsa.

"ayolah Elsa, kenapa kau menyambut 'dirimu' dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya dia.

 _Diriku!?_

ya, secara fisik wanita itu memang mirip dengannya. kecuali perbedaan rambut mereka.

"menghilanglah dari kehidupanku!"

Sekali lagi, Elsa kembali menyerangnya dengan serpihan es yang tajam. tapi sayang, Elsa lupa kalau 'musuh'nya itu orang yang cerdas, dia menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

 _kemana dia?_

"aku disini payah"

Langsung saja 'dirinya' merangkup tubuh Elsa dengan kubah es miliknya. berwarna bening-kemerahan.

"HEI!?"

"ha ha ha ha! kita akan bertemu lagi, 'diriku!' ingat itu!" perlahan-lahan, sisi buruk dari dirinya menghilang. lenyap di antara derunya pusaran angin disini.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Meskipun juga punya sihir es, bukan berarti Elsa mampu keluar dari kubah ini. es yang ini terlalu kuat, terlalu tebal. bahkan dirinya yang di sebut sebagai 'ratu salju terkuat' tak mampu keluar dari sini.

 _Sial! awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan dia!_

Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan deru pusaran angin menghilang. menyisakan gumpalan salju yang hampir menutup seluruh bangunan penduduk Arendelle. tepatnya, Arendelle terlihat seperti kerajaan mati tertutup salju.

Elsa melihatnya sendiri, dia tak menyangka tempat kelahirannya di buat kacau seperti ini...

"YANG MULIA!"

Sang Jendral diikuti anak buah di belakangnya langsung menghampiri Elsa yang terkurung didalam kubah es.

"bantu aku lelehkan es ini! ayo!"

Mereka memakai obor api untuk melelehkan es, ada juga yang memukul kubah es tersebut dengan palu.

"Yang Mulia! anda baik-baik saja didalam?" tanya Erik.

"aku tak bisa keluar dari sini, es ini terlalu tebal" seru Elsa dari dalam.

"kami akan berusaha, Yang Mulia!"

Seperti apapun usaha mereka untuk memecahkan kubah tersebut, percuma saja. Elsa tetap terkurung didalam, sementara pasukannya di buat heran mengapa es ini dari tadi tidak meleleh.

"kenapa esnya tak meleleh?"

"entahlah! tambah apinya lagi!"

bahkan 30 obor api belum juga mampu melelehkan kubah es yang merangkap ratu mereka.

ughh... aku tak ingin buang-buang waktu disini

 _KRISTOFF?!_

Elsa teringat akan adik iparnya, dia sudah berjanji pada Anna untuk membawa Kristoff kembali. tanpa lama, Elsa sengaja membuat lubang di bawah kakinya dengan menggunakan sihir es sebisanya.

"Yang Mulia! apa anda mendengar suara kami dari dalam sana!? Yang Mulia!"

 _SPLAASSH!_

beberapa meter jauh dari kubah, tangan Elsa muncul di bawah gumpalan salju, kemudian dia berhasil keluar.

"YANG MULIA!"

"ughh.. ki-kita pergi ke gunung utara, sekarang"

"apa?"

Elsa langsung berdiri "kita ke gunung utara, adik iparku disana, sekalian kita cari pemanen es lain yang masih selamat"

"SIAP!" semua mengangguk cepat.

* * *

Dan di Gunung Utara

Puncak tertinggi di kerajaan wilayah utara eropa kini agak berbeda dari biasanya. gunung tersebut seperti berubah bentuknya, gumpalan salju yang menghiasi puncaknya dan juga beberapa retakan besar menghiasi gunung tersebut.

Semua yang datang dengan berkuda menghampiri kaki gunung utara, kemudian naik ke atas sana. angin masih berhembus, namun tak sekencang tadi.

"Kristoff! Kristoff! kau mendengarku!?" Elsa menyeru. namun tak ada jawaban.

"ku harap master Bjorgman masih selamat, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini" ucap sang jendral.

"aku yakin dia masih disini, aku sudah berjanji pada adikku" ucap Elsa. seraya hatinya masih penuh harap agar Kristoff dan Sven muncul.

"KRISTOFF!"

Pasukannya langsung menggali-gali gundukan salju, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa di temukan.

"Bagaimana?"

"belum ada suara sahutan, disini sepi sekali"

"SEMUANYA! KALIAN MASIH DISINI!? BERSUARALAH JIKA MASIH HIDUP!"

Namun sayang, tak ada suara jawaban dari mereka.

 _Kristoff... dimana kau? cepatlah berteriak, aku tak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu. bagaimana dengan Anna dan kedua anakmu?_ -Elsa bergumam panik, tapi dia tak bisa menunjukkan rasa panik berlebihannya di hadapan pasukannya.

 _Tidak_

 _Aku takkan menyerah, aku menolak Kristoff sudah mati. dia pasti ditemukan_

 _aku berjanji padamu Anna_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**FROZEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sementara jauh dari pusat Arendelle..._

Beberapa gerobak besar sedang membawa sebagian rakyat Arendelle pergi ke bagian utara kerajaan.

"Maaf, gerobaknya sudah penuh. ini sudah tak muat lagi"

"Hei! tapi yang ini masih muat! aku membawa tiga anak kesini!"

"Jangan naik yang ini! muatannya terlalu penuh!"

"Jangan berebut! utamakan wanita dan anak-anak!"

Yah, karena musibah dadakan ini. sebagian dari mereka malah jadi egois ingin mengungsikan diri ke North Arendelle. gerobak-gerobak yang akan membawa mereka kesana tak cukup. bahkan jumlahnya saja lebih sedikit di banding beberapa ratus orang yang akan di angkutnya.

"Putri Anna, silahkan naik kesini"

Anna, Olaf, Joseff dan Heidi, juga Kai dan Gerda menghampiri gerobak kecil untuk mereka. Anna merasa, meskipun dirinya seorang putri terhormat, dia tak ingin di buat khusus. gerobak yang mana saja asal bisa membawa anak-anaknya dan juga warganya pergi ketempat yang aman.

"kalian, naiklah"

Gerda membantu Olaf, Joseff dan Heidi naik ke gerobak.

"Putri Anna, ayo naik. gerobak ini nanti akan di pakai orang lain juga" ujar Kai.

Tapi, Anna nampak diam. tatapan matanya kosong seperti memikirkan sesuatu di belakang.

 _Kristoff, Elsa..._

"Putri Anna?"

Anna menatap lurus pada Kai, kemudian safir birunya melirik lagi ke kedua anaknya. Joseff dan Heidi dari tadi hanya diam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Anna?" Olaf memanggil namanya.

 _aku tak bisa meninggalkan Joseff dan Heidi sendirian disini. tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Kristoff dan Elsa... disana..._

Anna merasa punya banyak pilihan.

"Putri Anna, naiklah"

"Kai, aku tetap disini saja" ucap Anna.

"Apa!?" semua terkejut.

"Anna, apa yang kau pikirkan!? cepat naik ke gerobak ini!" Olaf langsung turun dari gerobak dan mengambil tangan Anna.

"tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja. aku akan menunggu Elsa dan Kristoff sampai kembali, aku berjanji. aku akan menyusul" Anna meyakinkan.

"Putri Anna, aku tahu kau sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka, tapi ingatlah. kau membawa Joseff dan Heidi disini" Gerda mengingatkan. sementara dua anak tersebut tetap diam.

"ibu mau kemana?" suara lirih dari mulut kecil Heidi berucap, semua memandanginya.

"Heidi" Anna naik ke atas gerobak dan memeluk gambaran dirinya. "maaf nak, ibu harus menunggu bibi dan ayahmu. jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau bersama kakakmu" ucapnya.

"tapi... ayah? bibi? apa mereka akan kembali?" giliran Joseff yang bertanya.

"mereka akan kembali" Anna meyakinkan. tangannya lari ke atas surai pirang milik putranya.

Ini adalah ketakutan pertama dan yang paling buruk bagi dua anaknya.

Joseff dan Heidi selalu mendengar dongeng dari ibunya tentang bagaimana keadaan Arendelle saat dia dan Elsa masih kecil. mendengar kisah kakek-nenek mereka (Papa dan Mama Elsa-Anna), kemudian berlanjut ke penobatan pertama bibinya, cinta pertama ayah dan ibunya hingga betapa hebatnya bibi mereka mengembalikan musim panas dengan sebuah _'cinta sejati'_ mencairkan hati yang beku.

dan dari dongeng itu pula memacu keberanian Joseff dan Heidi untuk menjadi pangeran dan putri Arendelle terhormat di kerajaannya. bahkan mereka berjanji pada Elsa jika sudah besar nanti, mereka akan melindungi kerajaan Arendelle.

Tapi sekarang, untuk keadaan yang ini, mereka langsung takut.

"aku kangen ayah dan bibi..." suara Joseff mulai lirih.

"Mereka akan kembali nak, mereka akan kembali. percayalah" Anna kembali meyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus cepat. membuat semua yang duduk di gerobak langsung di buat panik.

"angin apa ini? tadi baik-baik saja"

"ah sudahlah, fokus untuk menyelamatkan warga. jangan pedulikan kencangnya angin disini" ucap salah satu tentara istana.

 **Kreekk!**

Bunyi retakan?

bahkan tanah yang mereka pijak mendadak retak.

 **KREEEEK!**

Bunyi retakan makin terdengar, terlihat jelas di permukaan tanah yang di tutupi salju.

"INI..!?"

belum lagi, guncangan mulai bergetar di atas tanah.

"AAAAAAAAAA-!"

Mendadak seluruh warga panik. langsung saja kuda-kuda yang menarik gerobak mereka sengaja di pacu untuk cepat.

"ada apa ini!?" tanya Olaf.

Kai langsung menutup pintu gerobak. "cepat! kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"ta-tapi! aku masih menetap disini Kai! buka pintunya lagi!" Anna mulai kambuh keras kepalanya.

"TIDAK! kau tidak boleh kemana-mana putri Anna!" kali ini Kai yang menegas.

Gerobak yang mengangkut mereka pun di pacu dengan cepatnya oleh kuda. semua berguncang-guncang didalam, Anna sampai mendekap erat Joseff dan Heidi, sementara Gerda dan Kai berpegangan pada sisi gerobak dan Olaf yang sudah memantul kesana dan kesini.

"WAAAAAAAA-!?"

 _Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!_

Anna tak henti meneriakkan nama kakaknya didalam batinnya.

Pintu gerobak langsung terbuka, Olaf pun memantul keluar.

"OLAF!"

Kini hanya stik lengan kanannya yang masih menggenggam sisi pintu gerobak.

"Olaf! pegang tanganku!" Kai langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

"AAAAAaa! aku akan terlempaaaaar!" Olaf berteriak, akhirnya dia terlepas juga.

"OLAAAAF!"

Joseff lepas dari dekapan ibunya dan hendak loncat dari gerobak.

"JOSEFF! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"aku akan menyelamatkan Olaf!" Joseff loncat dari gerobak, meski ia sempat terjatuh hingga berguling di atas tanah, tapi dia langsung bangkit.

"JOSEFF!" Anna berteriak panik melihat putranya langsung jauh dari pandangan.

"OLAF!" Joseff mengejar Olaf yang masih berguling-guling di atas sana. si manusia salju itu tak juga berhenti.

"AAAAAA~!"

Joseff tak memedulikan bunyi retakan di tanah dan guncangan hebat ini. dia masih memerlukan Olaf

"Olaf! aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Joseff menyeru.

tubuh salju Olaf menabrak batu yang menghalanginya. Joseff melajukan langkahnya lebih cepat lagi untuk menyelamatkan teman sepermainannya, langsung saja dia mendekap Olaf erat-erat dan segera membawanya ke gerobak.

"Joseff!?"

"jangan khawatir, aku disini!"

Sementara di gerobak, Anna masih menoleh kebelakang, berharap Joseff segera menyusul.

"kita sudah menjauh dari tempat putri Anna, Joseff dan Olaf tidak terlihat!" kata Kai.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Anna langsung menangis.

 _Joseff, kumohon kembali lah. ibu tidak ingin kehilangan dua kali_

"bagaimana keadaan kakak!? bagaimana!?" kali ini giliran Heidi yang panik, Gerda langsung memeluknya.

"sssh tenanglah Heidi, kakakmu pemberani. dia dan Olaf akan kembali" bisiknya.

...

"oh tidak! gerobaknya semakin jauh! kita takkan sempat sampai kesana Joseff!" seru Olaf.

tapi nampaknya, Joseff tak menyerah. "TIDAK! kita pasti sampai ke gerobak! aku tak ingin meninggalkan ibu dan Heidi sendirian!"

...

Anna berpikir keras, matanya melirik ke tali kuda yang nyaris lepas dari gerobak. langsung saja dia menarik kudanya kencang-kencang hingga hewan yang membawa gerobaknya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"PUTRI ANNA! apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Kai.

"menghentikan laju kuda ini!" ucap Anna.

Padahal, keadaan semakin mencekam. tanah semakin retak dan guncangan makin besar.

Joseff dan Olaf masih berjuang mengejar gerobak mereka, sementara retakan di belakang semakin lebar.

"AH!?"

"Joseff!?"

Sekarang kaki Joseff yang tersangkut di retakan tersebut. Olaf berusaha menarik lengannya, meskipun ia tahu tubuh saljunya takkan mungkin kuat menarik berat dari anak pirang ini.

"ugghh! kakiku tak bisa keluar dari sini!"

"kau bisa Joseff! lakukanlah!"

"uggh!?"

Joseff menoleh kebelakang, retakan semakin besar. tak ada pilihan lain kecuali dia rela melepas sepatu kesayangannya.

"ayo pergi!"

Joseff langsung membawa Olaf pergi, melirik ke belakang meninggalkan sepatu kirinya tenggelam di makan tanah itu.

"JOSEFF!" Anna melambai memberi tanda pada putranya, beruntung gerobak yang membawanya sedang berhenti di tempat.

"ayo naik nak!" Gerda mengulurkan tangannya pada Joseff, anak tersebut meraih tangan si pelayan setianya dan naik ke gerobak. Kai memacu kudanya untuk segera menarik mereka dan pergi.

"hahhh .. hahh..." Joseff dan Olaf selamat.

"Kakak!" Heidi langsung memeluk kakaknya, semua sudah aman...

"Joseff, apa yang kau pikirkan! yang tadi bisa membahayakanmu!"

"aduh aduh!?" ya, sekarang Joseff malah dapat jeweran dari Anna. tapi beruntung anak ini selamat, dia sangat pemberani.

"sudah sudah, yang terpenting kalian selamat disini" Gerda mencoba menenangkan.

"Joseff, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Joseff mengusap-usap telinganya yang sudah merah karena di jewer ibunya. kemudian dia menarik dan menghembus nafasnya perlahan, dia tersenyum "tentu saja, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu"

 _karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu_

seolah kalimat ini mengungkapkan bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya.

Joseff... kau memang pemberani, seperti ayahmu. pasti Kristoff akan bangga kalau melihat putranya berbuat seperti ini -Anna bergumam.

"Putri Anna, kita akan segera ke tenda pengungsian disana. setelah sampai kesana, kalian harus istirahat" ucap Kai. Anna hanya mengangguk pelan. dia menghembus nafasnya pelan-pelan, yang sekarang ia miliki di dalam gerobak ini hanyalah Joseff, Heidi, Olaf dan dua pelayan setianya. dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

 _Elsa... Kristoff, apa kabar kalian disana?_

Perlahan retakan tak semakin melebar seiring mereka pergi dengan gerobak. retakan itu berhenti, guncangan pun ikut berhenti.

* * *

 _Di samping itu_

"hm?"

di tengah-tengah hembusan angin gunung, Elsa menoleh ke langit sebelah utara. perasaan di dadanya seperti sesak mencemaskan sesuatu. di genggamnya tali kuda yang ia pegang erat-erat, dan juga topi beserta kain merah rosemary di atas pangkuannya.

 _Anna, bagaimana kabarmu disana?_

Elsa merasa menyesal meninggalkan Anna begitu cepat. dia berharap pertemuannya yang tadi siang bukan yang terakhir, dia ingin menemuinya lagi. dia juga rindu pada dua keponakannya.

 _Tapi... Kristoff_

Hampir 5 jam tak ada hasil. yang mereka temukan hanyalah benda-benda yang tertinggal dari para pemanen es. tak tanggung-tanggung mereka juga menemukan beberapa tubuh pemanen es yang sudah terbujur kaku karena tenggelam di dalam gundukan salju.

Mereka sudah tewas

 _ **ah tidak tidak tidak, Kristoff masih hidup. dia hanya menghilang...**_

Elsa meyakinkan lagi. sekali lagi saja...

"Yang Mulia?"

Jendral Erik menghampiri sang Ratu, masih menunggangi kudanya. "kita perlu membicarakan ini di istana" ucapnya.

Elsa terdiam, dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menyesali bahwa ia sudah terlambat.

"aku..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Yang Mulia, kau masih memiliki kami" ucapnya lagi.

"aku tak bisa pulang jika aku tak membawa Kristoff kembali. si pemanen es itu adalah cinta sejatinya, aku tak bisa pulang tanpa membawa seorang suami sekaligus ayah untuk kedua anak-anaknya" ucapnya, lirih.

"Yang Mulia"

Sepintas sosok wanita berambut hitam melewati pikirannya, Elsa semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

 _Gara-gara kau, hidup keluarga dan kerajaanku berubah_ drastis -Elsa menggeram penuh amarah di dalam batin.

"Baiklah. kita adakan rapat dadakan di dalam ruanganku, kita kembali ke istana" ucapnya.

"Siap!"

* * *

"Wanita berambut hitam?"

Semua mata menatap langsung ke arah Elsa yang duduk di kursi ratunya. aura dari pasang mata milik Elsa nampak dingin dan tak bersahabat. tidak sehangat musim panas, namun sekarang dingin se-dingin es membeku.

mereka melakukan rapat di ruang pertemuan besar secara terutup. Elsa duduk di kursi ratunya dengan latar jendela besar di belakangnya, hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut sehingga semua yang hadir disitu memasang lilin untuk menerangi sedikit tempat ini.

"kalian ingat aku terjebak dalam pusaran angin itu? aku bertemu dengannya. dia cepat sekali menghilang dalam satu kedipan, dan dia juga yang mengurungku dalam kubah es" ucapnya lagi.

"keadaan sekarang tak sebaik dulu, aku tak menyangka ada juga orang yang memiliki sihir seperti anda, Yang Mulia" ucap salah satu pejabat istana -tuan Redvock.

"aku tak yakin apakah ada korban dari kekacauan ini" mata Elsa melirik ke gelasnya, memandangi dirinya di atas genangan coklat panas.

"aku mendapat laporan, warga yang mengungsi ke North Arendelle sempat mengalami masalah. ada retakan dadakan dan sebuah guncangan hebat yang menghambat evakuasi"

"APA!?"

ANNA!?

Elsa langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "bagaimana keadaan mereka!?" tanya dia.

"Laporan terakhir mengatakan, sebagian gerobak yang membawa pengungsi banyak yang rusak. mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki ke North Arendelle, tapi beruntung tak ada korban disana"

 _Syukurlah_

Elsa bernafas lega, dia duduk lagi. "masalahnya adikku dan dua keponakanku ada disana. aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka"

"kami pastikan laporan terus berjalan Yang Mulia. kami takkan berhenti mengawasi situasi di North Arendelle"

Hening melanda ruangan ini.

"bagaimana caranya kita menangkap wanita itu? dia juga punya sihir es?"

"entahlah, bahkan bola api yang kita lontarkan ke manusia-manusia salju kecil itu tak mempan, jumlah mereka banyak"

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan wanita itu...

 _ah! Grand Pabbie!_

Elsa sangat membutuhkan saran dari si tetua Trolls itu. sekalian juga mengabarkan nasib Kristoff yang kini sudah di antara menghilang atau mat- ah, sudahlah.

"aku akan pergi ke Valley the Living Rock, para Trolls akan membantuku" ucap Elsa.

"Valley the Living Rock?" semua bertanya.

"ya"

"maksud anda, para batu-batu yang bisa berbicara itu? oh.. aku ingat. dulu mereka pernah datang ke acara pernikahan putri Anna. mereka datang sebagai keluarganya master Kristoff Bjorgman"

"aku yakin, setelah meminta sarannya, kita akan melakukan rapat lagi dan mencari strategi untuk menangkap wanita itu" ucap Elsa.

"Siap Yang Mulia"

"satu lagi, pastikan seluruh rumah penduduk kosong. jika masih ada yang terjebak didalam rumah, segera bawa mereka ke North Arendelle"

"akan kami laksanakan, Yang Mulia" Jendral Erik membungkuk hormat padanya.

"bagus"

Elsa segera keluar dari istana dan mencari kudanya. dia akan pergi lagi ke Valley the Living Rock.

Dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan mengenakan jubah bermotif rosemary Arendelle di belakangnya, sekalian menutupi kepalanya hingga nyaris tak terlihat wajahnya. dia memacu kudanya dan pergi dari istana.

 _ini semua demi Arendelle, demi tanah kerajaan_

 _demi tanah kelahiran_

 _dan demi orang-orang yang kusayangi_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : yaa ini dia chapter yang ke 6, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya ya minna :)**


End file.
